Blue Rose
by LianFex
Summary: His duty was simple: to protect her with his life. ---SasuHina--
1. Teaser Chapter

**You can SKIP this chapter if you like coz this is NOT chapter 1. You can go directly to Chapter 1 if you like.**

**Blue Rose**  
"The Princess and The Protector"  
Teaser Chapter

"_Someday, I'm going to be Queen…but I'll always be myself."_

**A/N: **Okay, so I DID make a teaser chapter. Take note: This is NOT chapter 1. This is merely a teaser chapter, which explains why this is shorter than my original length of chapters. I hope you have fun.

* * *

The full moon outside the dark night looked peaceful as well as the cool breeze of the night carries the sweet scent of the white roses outside the place felt relaxing. The soft rustling of the tree sounded as the green tops swayed along the cool breeze. But even if the nature looks so much peaceful and beautiful this night, no one could ever make him go outside and leave the sleeping enchantment in the hidden place. 

The certain dark-haired protector walked away from the window to sit beside the frozen living body of the princess. Sealed in a large glass casket powered only by chakra-based ice mist that keeps the princess sleeping inside safe, she continued to rest in her deep slumber, unable to wake until the time has come for her to wake up. The chakra-based ice mist source of unlimited energy came from the seal below the casket, which is performed by the elders of so long ago that this generation they are living now could not possibly know.

Satisfied that the sleeping princess is safe, as usual, the dark-haired protector continued to watch over her, a hobby he grew from years and ages of watching over her. Tonight is no different from several nights he spent just by watching over the princess. The night is no different with the past nights he had spent for there are more beautiful nights than this. The only connection he had from the outside world would be the sole large window overlooking at the night sky and the white roses that bloomed at the fields.

He knew not how the white roses flourished without his help. But the reason why is beyond his understanding for all he cared about would be the princess. He cared mainly for her, and only for her, for he was given the duty to serve, protect and to live only by the princess' wishes ever since he was born.

He is the last remaining survivors of the princess' protectors. Not that they die because of old age and diseases. Certainly not that for people who are chosen by birth as the princess' protectors is given the gift of immortality and health. They are given the gift that until the princess dies, that would be the day that the protectors would die too. They are also given the gift that they won't need any human needs like food and water for certainly, they are not human any more. Certainly not because the princess dies for she's sleeping in her deep slumber, thank Kami. But because of the unexpected betrayal of a certain protector against the others.

He wished not to remember it again for it brought painful memories he decided not to remember. After all, it's already been centuries and decades since it happened. Yet painful memories didn't age with time…they age with acceptance. He has not yet accepted that fact yet, even if the time went too far from him. He has lost the track of time and yet he didn't care…as long as it concerned the princess.

Speaking of memories, he remembered the way the princess live during their time. The princess has not yet entered her deep state of sleep at the time. She lived with her family and she seemed to be contented. As the eldest daughter of the leader of the land, she grew to be a princess. To be served and to be pampered. But she didn't end like any other beings that would be treated that way but ended up being humble and meek. She lived normally…until they knew her abilities, about her goal, about the reason why she's living and about why she embodies such power. Until then when her abilities where shown, the abilities of the protectors are activated. And the whole land has never been the same again.

Many events had happened, one of which is the betrayal for power. But the princess continued to pursue for her goal, saying that if it's the ultimate reason for her being, then who would she be if she'll not accomplished this?

And yet now, even if he's the remaining protector and both of them will continue to pursue the princess' goal, even if they're outnumbered, even if they have no chance in winning, he'll continue to stand by the princess' side, not only because he's the protector and she's HIS princess as well as the land's princess but because he respected and cared for her, even if she's princess or no princess.

* * *

**A/N: **Another note. I immediately write this up after finishing the chapter 3 of Tune the Rainbow. Teehee... 

Kindly submit a review.


	2. One Year Later

**Blue Rose**  
"One Year Later"**  
**Chapter 1

_"Do you remember me, hime?" _

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews and support people! They are greatly appreciated. And to Thien Minh, this is such an honor to receive such a positive review coming from you (I love your stories!). And to everyone who read Tune the Rainbow, I'm sorry if I posted this chapter before the chapter 4. And lastly, I'm sorry in advance if this sucks. -;;

* * *

She was running blindly through the darkness. She knew not where she is, but all she knew that somehow she must reach for that light beyond the darkness that surrounds her. The weird thing is, the light is not of the usual yellow or white but of a faint blue. The feeling of being watched is so strong that all she wanted was to get out of this obscurity and away from the staring and predatory eyes. She knew that somebody or something is looking at her…how she ran away and how she desperately tried to get away from this endless tunnel…only to be in vain. It seems that this anonymity is endless and the blue light seems to be moving away from her every time she runs towards it. Her knees buckled beneath her and her strength weakened yet her desperation's fueling her energy. Her hand reached out until… 

Her eyes flew opened as her lips are partly opened. Sweat dripped in her forehead as a silent scream was let out from her lips. Sighing, she wiped her forehead and sat up. White with a faint tint of lavender gazed through a large glass window towards the moon in the dark sky.

These dreams are often lately and she could do nothing about them. They come randomly and made her wake up like this: sweating and frightened. And these dreams are always the same, with her running in a very dark place, almost like a tunnel, the air tight, with somebody watching at your back with predatory eyes and with the blue light at the end of the tunnel. She knew that she can't reach up for it but then, there's something nagging at her chest that she must or else something bad would happen. She knew that reaching up would be in vain for her other dreams proved this right, but then she continues on, with no obvious reason but to get away from the creature that watches her. And then again, this dream proved this right.

She sighed and fell back in her bed. Her head immediately sunk at the warm and soft pillows as she pulled her blanket towards her chin. Trying to get some sleep, she shut her eyes, knowing fully well that the next day would be long.

* * *

"O-ohayou, K-kurenai-san…" The raven haired girl with pale eyes muttered as she slowly rubbed sleep from her eyes and sat next to another raven haired woman with crimson eyes. The crimson-eyed woman who was called Kurenai was drinking her tea while reading a particular book when the pale-eyed girl greeted her. She looked away from the book and flashed a smile at the girl who sat beside her. 

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"A-anou…I d-did…" Hinata lied. She never slept well every time she has those dreams but she doesn't have the guts to tell Kurenai the truth, especially if she's just staying with the lady.

Hinata knew not what had happened in her past. All she remembered was to wake in the room she's occupying now and with Kurenai beside her, saying that she's entitled to take care of her after her family died. Kurenai was the only person who explained to her what had happened before, that she and her family was involved in a car accident. Her family, unfortunately, died in the accident while Hinata, however, was able to live but suffered amnesia in return.

That's why she's living with Kurenai, who said that she's a close friend of her mothers and that since she has no more relatives left, she had no other choice but to stay with her. Not that she don't like it though. She's even grateful to Kurenai that she wanted to please her too much to let her know how much she's glad that Kurenai's there for her. After all, it's been a year since she woke up with no memories.

"Hmm…" Kurenai thought. "Then why do you have dark circles underneath your eyes?"

"N-n-nani? I d-do?" Hinata's hands automatically reached up under her eyes just before Kurenai let out a small chuckle.

"I was merely teasing you, Hinata-chan…really." She took a sip from her tea and resumed reading, with a faint smile on her face. "Take your breakfast already or else you're late for your class."

"H-hai. "

* * *

Hinata lay sprawled on the grass as the scent of the cherry blossoms filled the air. The cool breeze swept past her and played with her dark locks. She merely ignored her disarrayed yet somehow exotic hair and concentrated on appreciating nature. 

25 more minutes and it's the time for the next subject. She already ate her lunch and this happens to be her hobby. This is only the time when she could relax and feel alive, after so many disturbing nightmares that would keep her awake. At least, in the reality, she could appreciate the beauty of being alive and not trapped in a dark obscurity.

"Oy, Hinata-chan!" A familiar lively voice was heard and Hinata's head perked up, only to find Kiba and Shino standing a few feet away from her. "What are you doing?" Kiba did all the talking.

"A-anou…Kiba-chan…I w-was…r-r-resting…" Hinata stammered. She felt her cheeks grow warm and the thought of blushing even made her face warmer. ..yet she didn't know why she was embarrassed, especially if they were her friends.

"Heh…you don't have to be ashamed. Every body needs some rest too." Kiba said as Shino nodded in agreement. Hinata merely smiled at them and stood up to follow them.

"H-hai…d-demo…what a-are you d-doing h-h-here?"

Kiba shrugged. "Dunno…we didn't see you so we went to look for you."

"A-ah…a-arigatou." Hinata muttered. Truth to be told, she didn't want to leave that place just yet but she really is grateful that Kiba and Shino think about her…and look for her just for the sake to hang out with.

"You're welcome. Anyway, let's go to our room already…our next class would be soon."

"H-hai…" Hinata nodded and followed the two.

* * *

It was already dark when she was walking towards her house. Night time has fallen for it was already 7:21 pm. They're dismissed late than usual and she have to research for a subject in the library. Good thing was, the guard on duty was a neighbor and thus allowed her to finish her job only until 8 pm. Thus, she ended up going home late as usual. 

The lights that the streetlight offered her caused her shadows to play eerie figures on the stone walls in the way. There was silence save her soft footsteps for there is no one in the street but her. But then she knew that she is not alone. She knew and that made her nervous.

Then she heard a swift swaying of the trees nearby. She glanced behind her nervously and saw no one. She fastened her footsteps, causing her footsteps to go louder. Kami, she knew that somebody's footsteps getting faster too as she did and that made her nervous all the more. She tried to assure her that she's getting irrationally afraid for this is her first time that she went home walking this late. But no, the footsteps are too real to be an illusion and the fear crawled on her spine.

At the sudden surge of courage, she decided to face her fear. She stopped and turned around but saw nothing save the street she passed and the eerie glow the streetlights are making. She breathed deeply.

"A-a-anou…a-anyone t-there…?"

Nothing but silence.

"S-s-s-show y-yourself…"

Still nothing. Hinata sighed as she placed her right hand on her chest, trying to calm herself. She turned around and then immediately fell backwards as she stared in front of her, horrified.

There in front of her was a dark and lean creature, almost human-like, with its ugly face looking like a predator. Its eyes glowed bright red and its mouth opened to revealed long fangs as slimy saliva gushed out from it. Its white and dirty wet hair stuck on its face as he growled at her menacingly.

Hinata was transfixed to the ground for fear made her numb. Though she wanted so much to stand up and ran, her feet don't obey her for they choose to go numb. Though she wanted so much to scream, her mouth doesn't obey her for they choose to go speechless. That's when Hinata realize that it was death in front of her. That it was-

A glitter of a shiny metal and then a clang was heard. Hinata shook herself away from her reverie as she saw a dark-haired guy fighting the horrifying creature, seemingly unaffected by the strength of the being. A katana was struck down the being and was blocked by the metal-like hand of it. He bounced back and then charged once again. The being, seeing that its opponent was about to strike, charged too, with his claws and metal-like arms. This time, the dark-haired guy feigned to attack at the creature's left which it automatically tried to block. The action caused to for the creature's right guard open and he took this as a chance to strike. He did, and bright blood gushed in its wound. The creature writhed in pain but did not die, just went weak.

Hinata still sat transfixed, unable to absorb anything that's happening. To her, this is all probably a dream…or a nightmare. The dark-haired guy turned to her and went near her. Hinata shook herself from her reverie and stared at him with fear clearly manifested on her eyes.

"Do it."

"D-d-do w-what-" She was cut off when the guy grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the writhing creature. She immediately recoiled but the guy held her. He kneeled and Hinata was forced to do so too. Hinata noticed that the being's open wound is getting healed again, faster. This caused her to panic.

With the guy's hand still on her right hand, he guided her to place it on the creature's chest. Hinata was frightened to touch that thing. The guy's middle and pointing finger touched the center of the back of her palm and almost immediately, her palm lightened with a blue light. Hinata was too stunned to say anything. The blue light continued to grow until it caused an explosion inside the creature's chest, which died instantly.

Now that the ordeal is done, she turned towards him with fear and confusion on her eyes.

"N-n-n-nani…? W-who a-a-are y-you…?" The light on her palm disappeared and his hand left hers. When his hand left hers, the sinking feeling that is true became clear to her as the effect of the fear took its toll on her. She fainted.

* * *

Minutes passed by as she slowly blinked her eyes. She winced when the light entered her eye. She almost believed that every thing that happened was a dream before she realized that it's still dark and the light came from a streetlight nearby. She sat up and saw her savior sitting with his back up on the wall and his arms crossed with an impassive face on his face as he looked at her. Hinata just wanted to get away from him despite that he saved her life. 

"A-arigatou…" She stood up and politely bowed her head. "D-d-demo…I h-have to get g-going now…" No response. She turned away from him and was about to take a step when she felt his arms around her. A sharp intake of breath came from her as she wanted to get away.

"N-nani-"

"Do you remember me?" His low voice whispered in her ear as she felt his breath on her neck. She shivered slightly.

"W-w-what d-d-do y-you mean?"

"Do you remember me, hime?"

* * *

**A/N: **Kindly review.

* * *


	3. Medications and White Roses

**Blue Rose**  
"Medications and White Roses"  
Chapter 2

_"Come back to us..."_

* * *

  
"Do you remember me, hime?"

"I-I don't u-understand…" Hinata trailed off. The arms around her made her uncomfortable, even if he's her savior; he is still a stranger towards her. She didn't know who he was nor his facial structures, build and voice familiar. She was sure she never met him…then why does something at the back of her mind tell her that she does?

She heard him sigh and loosen his grip on her. She immediately broke away from him and stared at him with utter confusion. Who he is and why he did that did not make any sense. She knew not where he came from and where the being that he fought before came as well. All she knew was that the man in front of her is not human for he is not different at all with the creature he fought. Both came from another dimension, she was sure, or else she's still dreaming.

The two stood in front of each other in the dim street as the streetlight continued to flicker on and off. The white huge moon is partially covered with dark and grey clouds as the surroundings gave off a peculiar aura…one that she can't put a finger to.

They continue to stare at each other, as if contemplating what should be done. Pure white eyes met with dark onyx ones as Hinata was fully absorbed at the dark orbs the stranger posses.

"A-anou-"

"We shall meet again, hime. " He bowed politely and turned his back on her, walking towards the darkness, about to merge with the shadows before she stopped him.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned towards her, dark and yet solemn eyes penetrating her own. "A-anou…"

"Embrace your memories. Come back to us, hime…" At that, he completely merged with the shadows, leaving Hinata staring with wide eyes at the direction where he vanished.

"D-demo…I d-don't understand…"

* * *

Her eyes blinked open as a throbbing pain was felt at the bottom of her head. He slowly massaged her temples as she sat up, observing her surroundings.

She was back at her bedroom, the large glass window open as the white curtains flew when the cool night breeze swept inside. Her blankets fell to her waist when she sat up as the white large orb in the sky stared at her from its starless and cloudy dark sky. She turned around and saw that everything are normal, the books are placed at her desk as well as her bag. She's wearing her usual white nightgown and there is no such thing like an evidence that would say that her little night expedition with a red-eyed creature and a dark-haired man ever happened.

She sighed when she thought that everything was alright.

_A dream…no, a nightmare…_

That's what she thought until she turned to her right and saw a peculiar white rose laid at her bedside table. The little light the moon offered peeked at her window and shone down at the white rose, giving it an unusual yet striking glimmer. She froze as at the sight as another night breeze swept inside the room. Obviously, she didn't put it there nor would Kurenai.

"K-kami, its t-true then, isn't it?" She shook her head, giving her another pain in her head, but she didn't mind. "Then…w-who could h-he be?"

* * *

The sunlight peeked from the heavy beige curtains as the whole dining room is washed with sufficient light. The birds chirped noisily above but didn't seem to disturb anybody. The soft music played in the radio competed with the birds' chirping as the soft tapping of foot along with the rhythm resonated in the whole room.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Kurenai looked up from what she's reading right now and gazed at Hinata. She frowned when Hinata let out a small squeak which Kurenai converted into a reply. Hinata sat down beside her and her dark circles beneath her eyes and pale face don't go unnoticed by Kurenai.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurenai asked though she knew that she did not. Her answer was a brief nod and Kurenai frowned all the more.

"Hinata-chan, if you don't feel well, you could skip class…" Kurenai suggested as concern tainted her usually languid voice. Hinata shook her head and her hands went up to grab her cup of chocolate.

"I-iie…a-arigatou, K-kurenai-san, d-demo…I r-really h-have to g-go..." The way Hinata's hands shook as she raised her hands to sipped chocolate and the way her voice cracked made one of Kurenai's eyebrows to rise.

"Really? Then why?"

"I-i…I g-got q-quizzes…" She muttered as she placed her cup back in its position. She looked down at her plate where there were eggs and bacon but she didn't really have the appetite to eat so she didn't touch any of her food.

Kurenai stood up without any word and went towards the wireless phone nearby.

"You're not going to school." Kurenai decided. With the phone in her ears, she dialed the number of her school.

"D-demo-"

"You're sick, Hinata-chan. And when you're like that, you are in no position to go to school or you might fail your quizzes. You're illness might get worse. It's better to remedy it now." Kurenai carefully explained. She turned towards her and gave her a small encouraging smile as she waited on the other line to answer.

"H-hai…" Hinata softly agreed. She's thankful that Kurenai have to be persistent to let her rest than go to school. She needed it anyway. But in a way, she didn't like having to miss class for she knew that would greatly affect her grades.

Kurenai observed her in the corner of her eyes and frowned. She was talking to the other line when she suddenly excused herself and covered the phone so that she won't be heard.

"Eat your breakfast now, Hinata-chan. You'll get hungry soon, ne?"

Hinata turned to her figure of a mom and nodded with a small smile, though she didn't want to. She just can't refuse Kurenai. Satisfied, Kurenai went back to talking on the other phone.

Hinata looked back down at her food and grimaced ever so slightly. It's not that she didn't like the food but because her stomach felt so light that she would throw up anything that she would consumed. Knowing a bit about health and stuff, she got up to get warm water and drank it down. When her stomach felt a bit better, she slowly began to eat.

When she finished she was glad that she didn't throw up for the warm water did its job. Kurenai slowly placed down the phone at its cradle and gazed back at Hinata. Satisfied that she finished her food, she made her go back to her room.

"Shoo. Get back inside your room and rest, young lady. I don't want you getting dizzy right now." Kurenai ordered with a small smile on her face. Hinata was about to wash the dishes when Kurenai stopped her.

"D-demo, the d-dishes…"

"Forget the dishes. Just get back in your bed and rest." Kurenai sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "Kami, Hinata…you're such a weird girl. Everybody would love to be allowed to rest by their mothers and yet here you go complaining that the dishes have to be clean first. And you're sick!"

Hinata blushed at that.

"G-gome n-"

"It's not scolding." Kurenai sighed once again and moved her hands towards the direction of her bedroom, signaling that she want her there NOW.

"H-hai." Hinata smiling said and went towards her room. Just before she could go inside, two questions popped inside her mind.

"K-kurenai-san, h-how did I g-get h-here?"

"Hmm? Well, I was in my bathroom when I heard the front door open. I know it was you coz you got a spare key and it was locked at that time. So it took me about…hmm…around 7 minutes when I checked inside your room. Yeah and there you were, sleeping." Kurenai paused to contemplate her question before a thought ran at her mind.

"Wait, are you implying that someone-"

"N-no!" Hinata stammered. She's confused still. She didn't know how she got in her room back and she didn't know anything after the stranger vanished. And finally, she voiced her last question.

"D-demo…d-did you s-see a w-white r-rose at my b-bedside table w-when y-you checked on m-me?"

Kurenai thought for awhile and then shook her head.

"Iie…I saw nothing." Hinata sighed and muttered a 'thank you' when she was stopped by Kurenai…again.

"Why? Are you expecting that? Or…do you have a boyfriend now?" Hinata shuddered at the thought and looked back at Kurenai, who got a knowing smirk on her face.

"N-n-n-no! I-I d-d-do n-not!"

* * *

Her eyed blinked at the light that entered her room. She squinted and propped herself up to sit. Late afternoon light flooded inside her room, orange light playing shadows and light on her face and at her surroundings. The constant ringing beside her table took its toll on her. She rolled to her right despite the numb pain in her head and answered her beeper.

"H-hai?"

"Oy, Hinata-chan! This is me!" Kiba's loud voice resonated in her ears. She winced at the sound and shoved it away from her ear. She heard Shino's scolding him about his manners and a noisy bark from Akamaru.

"W-what is i-it, K-kiba-chan?"

"The teacher told us that you were sick. Are you okay now?"

"H-hai. Just d-drained…" Hinata propped herself in the pillows and made herself comfortable. She gazed outside her open window and saw the setting sun at the horizon. She smiled at the sight.

Kiba nodded at the other line and realized that Hinata can't see him. Shino shook his head that the stupidity.

"Okay. Just get some rest, okay? Shino is having an overnight at my place now for the project in Physics. Hope you'll get well soon," Kiba gazed behind him and turned back at the phone. "And Shino and Akamaru do too."

Hinata smiled at the thought.

"H-hai. Arigatou." She replied.

"Oh wait, Shino wants to talk to you." Kiba said as he handed to phone towards Shino. He grabbed it and placed it near his ear.

"Hinata?"

"H-hai?"

"Are you taking medications?" Shino asked carefully. Actually, he knew that a sweet honey would relieve tension and stress and that is what Hinata needs right now.

Her gaze fell at her right and at the glass of water and the pill beside it. She let out a soft sigh.

"H-hai, I am." Kurenai made her drink the medication to ease her pain. Though Hinata knew that this is just a simple migraine, Kurenai believe otherwise.

"I'll go at your place tomorrow. I'll leave you some honey with the prescription in it."

Hinata thought that that is probably the longest thing that Shino said and that made her smile.

"A-arigatou…"

"Get well soon. Bye." She heard a loud 'bye' coming from Kiba and another bark in the background.

"B-bye…"

The other line went dead and Hinata closed her beeper. She fell back into her bed and her body sunk at her soft white covers as her head went deeper at the white pillows. Everything in her room seemed to be of the motif white and lavender.

The recent happenings are too hard to be believe at that Hinata hardly let the fact sink in. There are too many confusions as well as plenty of questions yet there are few answers or none at all. She could hardly think logical at all.

The loud ringing resonating inside her silent room brought her attention back into the present. 5:45pm, it says. It clearly means that it's time for her next medication.

Letting out a small sigh, she reached out to grab her glass of water before her gaze fell into the small packet beside her pill. She froze when she realized just a few seconds before; there is no small packet here. She is SO SURE that nothing else is place at her bedside table but her glass of water, medication, alarm clock and a picture of her, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai.

Slowly, her clammy and trembling hands reached out to grab not the glass but the small packet. She turned it over but there is no note whatsoever. So she decided on opening the mysterious sachet. Green dry herbs were seen inside the packet as her knows knotted at confusion. She smelled it slowly as she realized that the smell and the look are familiar. Finally, she remembered that these are rare herbs that are used in healing unusual migraine and stress. Where she got the idea she did not know.

She slowly closed the packet again to preserve the smell and the taste when she smelled another familiar scent. And this time, it's not the rare herbs anymore.

It's the sweet and yet peculiar scent of white roses.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so I think it was weird to associate Sasuke with white roses, ne? Opps! There goes another spoiler. Gack!

And then I decided to put this little thank-you note for my beloved reviewers.

**KyokoRenea**** – **Thank you for liking it even if it's only a teaser chapter. Hope you'll reviewer again. .

**unbeatablehinata**** – **LOL, hello! Thanks for reviewing my crap again! Hope you'll like my stories so far. --;;

**Oturan**** – **Yay! Thank you! And yeah, I was kinda inspired by Blood + in this fic coz I totally adore vampires and underworld stuff…but I didn't mean to make it sound like Blood + itself. Anyway, I hope this would be okay.

**Danimals21**** – **Eheheh, here goes my update. Anyway, I hope you'll like it so far. I saw you somewhere before but I can't remember…(gasp)…Anyway, thanks!

**ilovekoga**** – **Thank you for taking the time to trying to improve my writing crapiness. Hope you'll like this! Thanks!

**Emerald-Mistress**** – **And here is the next chappie…! I hope you like the plot so far. Thank you!!!

**a'tomic-pom**** – **Eheheh, thank you! It is appreciated.

**Thien Minh**** - **hugs Thien Minh back Okay, I might be overacting but really, YOUR stories are way cooler than mine! The plot is brilliant and the characters are fully develop. I totally love it so kindly update soon now, okay? THANK YOU!!!

**moonlightdemondancer**** – **Eheheh, thank you! Here is my update! Oh, you review to my other fics too, right? Thank you!

**readifyouplease**** – **Thanks! Yep, you reviewed at my other fics too! Thank you!!!

**A/A/N: **Thank you so much! Kindly click on the submit review, ne? Thanks!


	4. Calling from the Past

**Blue Rose**  
"Calling from the Past"  
Chapter 3

_"It's time to return to where you should have been a year ago__" _

* * *

"Uhn…"

Hinata let out a soft grumble as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. The morning sunlight has been peeking out from the white curtains stubbornly as the whole room is partially washed with the same light. The birds chirped rather noisily that competed with the soft music that Kurenai has been listening to every morning downstairs.

And yet, sitting up have been a hard thing to do, considering the throbbing pain in her head, the day before but now, Hinata relished the feeling of being better. And all of that because of a rare herb she drank as tea. Of course, Kurenai didn't know that it came from her favorite stranger.

Wait, he's not her favorite stranger. She didn't even like his mysteriousness!

The door partially opened and Hinata's eyes went across the room to her door. Kurenai went inside and sat beside Hinata's bed with a package in her hands.

"O-ohayou, K-kurenai-san…" Hinata greeted her and gave her a small smile. Kurenai returned her a warm smile and placed the package at the side of the bed.

"Ohayou. Are you feeling well?"

"H-hai."

"That's good," Kurenai nodded as Hinata's eyes went towards the package at her side. Her face took on a confused expression. "Shino came by a while ago and gave you this."

"O-oh. I-is there a-anything he s-said?"

"No. I told him you were sleeping so he just left and left this," Kurenai noticed that Hinata's eyes are still on the package. She sighed. "You can open it now."

"H-hai. A-arigatou."

She placed the package on her lap and opened. There, along with the white hard paper, sat a jar of honey in her lap. Hinata let out a small gasp and he eyes slightly watered. Yes, she's so glad that even Shino got worried for her.

"I'm going prepare some honey treatment for you, kay? So you could thank Shino and let me do my thing." Kurenai said and accepted the honey jar Hinata offered. Hinata thanked her and Kurenai exited the room.

Hinata, after Kurenai left, checked her surroundings and sniffled. It's a good thing that she didn't have any colds that's why her sense of smell didn't change.

The funny thing is, the scent of those white roses still remained in her room. And Kurenai didn't even notice it.

* * *

The news just ended and the next TV show would be Kiba's favorite. He lay sprawled on his couch stuffed with throw pillows, a bag of popcorn on his lap and Akamaru on his side. He was munching on the popcorn and was grabbing to have another batch when the cordless phone at his left rang.

His free hand grabbed the phone and placed the receiver near his mouth.

"Hey. Kiba and Akamaru here."

A bark was heard.

"Hey." Kiba realized who it was and propped himself with his two hands.

"Whatssup? Why'd ya call?"

"I'm going to visit Hinata. Bother to come along?" Shino suggested as he tied his shoelace into place. He rose to his feet and dusted away some invisible dirt on his jacket.

Kiba looked at his favorite show and frowned. He remembered that Hinata's been sick and they didn't get the chance to visit her yesterday or even call her for she's always asleep, save the one when they have an overnight. As much as he wanted to watch his favorite show and get lazy all day…there's Hinata. After all, there's youtube.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." The other line went dead and Kiba pushed the 'end' button. He whistled for Akamaru to come and went straight towards the entrance to sit at the low steps to fix his shoes.

After all, he's been missing her stutter and blushes already.

* * *

The soft alternative music filled the whole room when Hinata rose from her seat and fixed the dirty dishes to be placed on the sink. Kurenai refused to let out of the bed but Hinata said otherwise. She just wanted to help. So instead of getting her dinner in bed, she decided to eat in the dinning table, as usual. Though Kurenai said otherwise, Hinata said she's okay.

She made her way towards the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. Then she filled the tub with lukewarm water and some cleaning detergent. Satisfied, Hinata started washing the dishes.

Kurenai has been doing her job in her small office room located just between Hinata's and her room. Though she wanted to let Hinata rest, she have a job. And she didn't want to do it early in the morning. At least she's glad that Hinata didn't mind.

Hinata's was humming along the rhythm of the music that's currently playing when the doorbell rang. Her head shot up and then she went towards the table to clean her hands with a towel. Satisfied, she went towards the front porch to greet the random visitor when she heard a loud bark. With an enthusiastic smile, she opened the door and sure enough, there was Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Kiba's greeting is followed by a loud bark. Shino raised his hand as a greeting.

"H-hey. C-come in." She showed her two bestfriends inside her and Kurenai's place.

The two left their shoes the front steps as Akamaru leaped to his master's shoulders. The visitors were showed inside a medium-sized room. The room is designed as plain modern yet with an air of Japanese style. The tatami mats on the floor and Japanese sceneries and calligraphy paintings on the walls gave the air of a traditional Japanese home while the usual television, stereo, ceiling fans and the couches gave the western look. The two sat on the couches as Hinata remained standing.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Hinata said. "I'll be right back."

Hinata went to the kitchen to fetch some tea while the two remained on the couch. After a few minutes, Hinata came back with a pot of tea and two sake cups. She placed each in front of them as she poured tea.

"Really, Hinata…we don't mind." Kiba said anxiously as Hinata finished her job. She sat at one of the solo couches opposite to them as the two took a sip in their tea politely.

"N-no. T-that's how v-visitors s-should be g-greeted." She explained as she's having a hard time pondering on how to ask them why they are here without sounding rude. Shino, realizing her dilemma, spoke up.

"We wanted to check up on you."

"O-oh."

"Yeah! Are you okay now?"

"H-hai."

Yeah, Hinata is not a good conversationalist as she realized that she just ended the conversation with a single 'yes'. It's a good thing they didn't notice as Kurenai went down.

"Hinata? Is there any visi--" Kurenai turned to the living room and saw them.

"Oh." She went towards their place as her crimson eyes fell on the tea cups. She sighed.

"Really, Hinata. Tea is somewhat so traditional to give them," She shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if ever she's raised as a hime of what."

When Kurenai said the 'hime' word, Hinata felt a tingling sensation inside her that cannot be left unnoticed.

"Yeah, she can be a hime anytime soon." Kiba agreed to be polite as Hinata blushed at that.

"Right. I just went down to check who it was. I'm going back up. Hinata, take care of things here. Bye, kids." Kurenai raised a hand as Hinata nodded in agreement and turned to walked up to her room. Though the three are old enough to be considered as kids, they didn't mind.

"So…" Kiba trailed off.

"…what now?"

* * *

Dark clouds loomed over the serene village of the Leaf. From one of the tallest buildings in the place, he looked down to the city where his hime had gone to live a normal life for a year. The cool breeze swept past the town promising a storm is on its way as papers and trash scattered along the wind. People hurried to their own place, some clutched their coats or jackets closer to their body as the draft past them, some even bother to gaze up the same dark sky yet never even noticed the dark silhouette with the shadows. Not even one had notice that this dark silhouette had black wings in its back that closed over its body.

His gaze moved from the town below him to place where the dark clouds met the hazy grey hills. In the horizon, his blood red eyes can see the things that not even one normal eye can see. The unmistakable yet almost invisible glimmer of whitish azure light sprouted at the horizon, almost like a water fountain that sprang from its water hole.

The sinister grey rain clouds moved towards the city and in an instant, the town is washed with rain as the place looked gloomy and depressed, almost like as if the whole village mourned for something that they lost.

To everybody in the village, they consider that this dark rainy day is like any other. But to this red-eyed protector, this day is what he's been waiting for…what the other beings like him has waited for so long.

_It's time._

The dark silhouette vanished.

* * *

Hinata went outside their house to say farewell to her friends. It's already raining so she let the two borrow some umbrellas. The drizzle is not expected to be this light for the whole village has been covered with rain clouds. But there is only a light rain yet heavy wind, which is unlikely in the village.

"Bye, Hinata-chan! Thank you so much!" Kiba's usual loud voice said. She gave him a small smile as Akamaru once again barked.

"B-bye." And as usual, Shino only raised his right hand. She slightly waved at them when the group went away and vanished where the streetlight's light didn't reach them.

She was about to go back into her house when the lights in the houses and the streetlights flickered and turned off. She let out a small groan as darkness surrounded her yet something in this event made her nervous. Again, the feeling of being watched gave her the creeps.

The moon has been shadowed by the rain clouds as the soft patterned sounds the rain made in the pathway are making her more nervous. She gripped her umbrella tighter as she made her way to her house. She shivered when a cold draft passed her and yet she continued making small careful steps in the dark.

Just then the lights went on and something…or somebody is already in front of her with pale face and red eyes. She almost let out a shriek when his cold hand closed her mouth.

"Ah---"

Her widened and scared white eyes went across his features as her blood went cold of fear. His cold hand remained on top of her lips preventing her to speak any further. Then that's when she realized that he is her dreaded…

Stranger.

"Shush." He said briefly as he balanced her in his arms with his still cold hands on top of her mouth, keeping her silent. But still, she doubt that she would scream if he would removed his hand for she's completely paralyze with fear. What in bloody hell is this guy doing, she did not know.

Then she felt him leaped into the trees nearby and leaped until her house is far from sight. They were going in a place where she didn't even know where. There is no such place in the Leaf like this cold and dark. But then, it must have been the rain. Both of them are drenched with water as she shivered from the cold. He didn't seem to mind though as he clutched her tighter to his chest. The weird thing is, even if his hand are cold as hell, his chest is warm. Which made her wonder…

Her thoughts were cut short when he stopped abruptly in the clearing between some trees yet it's still dark. The rain already ceased yet a very slight drizzle can be felt. The cool draft is still there, raising goosebumps in her skin. Yet she knew that the draft is not the only reason why she's feeling this cold. Slowly, she felt his hand letting go of her mouth.

"N-n-n-nani…?" She stammered. Her nervousness and the cold are not helping her at all. The dark-haired stranger remained stoic as he slowly let go of her. She stood up yet her knees felt weak and his gaze on her didn't help at all.

To her astonishment, he slowly went down on his knees and bowed in front of her, with his head bowed as well. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"N-n-nan d-desu ka?"

"It's time, hime."

"H-huh?"

"The past is claiming its lost piece," He bowed his head submissively. "It's time to return to where you should have been a year ago, hime."

"W-what do y-you m-mean?"

"Unleash," He slowly raised his head to gaze at her. The dark onyx eyes are gone but replaced with glowing blood red ones. She shivered at the sight. "…the hidden you."

* * *

Kurenai paced at the living room while waiting for the other end of the line to accept the call. Her shaking hands raked her dark hair as she looked outside the window anxiously. The soft music in the living room long gone but only to be replaced with an eerie silence that resonated in the whole house.

"Hello?" A tired yet all the same loud voice in the other end asked.

"This is Kurenai, Hinata's mother," She said as she took a breath to calm her nerves. "Is this Kiba-san?"

"Hai. What is it, ma'am?" His eyes went towards the clock that said that it's already 11:45pm. He was about to sleep when he heard the phone ringing.

"When Hinata went with you a few minutes ago, did you see her go back here?" She asked anxiously.

"No…shit," Kiba uttered as he realized that something wrong happened at Hinata. "I'll call Shino. I'll inform you later, ma'am." At that, he pushed the end button to call Shino. Hopefully, he hoped he's still awake.

She heard the soft click on the other end of the phone as she sighed. When she was about to put down the receiver, the news in the open yet forgotten television caught her ears.

"…_and the bodies of two high school girls were found at the north of the village of the Leaf. Relatives have claimed the bodies as science said that the blood in the victims have been sucked out of their bodies. There---"_

She just knew that something is terribly wrong.

Hinata might be in danger.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm running around with fever and stacks of quizzes and stuff. Ugh, I just hate life. 

Anyway, I would like to thank all of you.

**Emerald-Mistress -- **Thank you! I'm glad that somehow, it managed to interest you. Haha, thank you!!

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice -- **Why, thank you!I hope I won't disappoint you.

**moonlightdemondancer -- **Teehee, thanks! I just hope the mystery and all those cliffies are worthy.

**Danimals21 --** Well, he saw her again in this chapter and I believe that...well...I won't tell any spoilers now, will I? Eheheh...and how her memories will come back, I cannot tell. Geez...I'm a loser. Anyway, thanks a lot! I hope it interested you so far!

**unbeatablehinata** -- Yep! I updated, finally! Thanks for reviewing my stuff!

**Oturan --** Here is the chapter you can't wait for. Thanks! I hope you like it so far.

**Thien Minh -- **Haha, so you're a filipino too? Cool! I hope you speak tagalog too! .--;; Anyway, thankies so much for even liking it! Thanks!

**purplesweet91 -- **Thanks for reviewing not only this story but the others too! Thank you!

**A/A/N: **Yeah, so...do you have a guess what will happen to those two? Or...what will those two be fighting? Haha, I know you have even one! I left a good enough clue already! Teehee...

I'm so evil.

Kindly press that button with a submit review, ne? Thanks!


	5. When Blood Delivers Past

**Blue Rose**  
"When Blood Delivers Past"  
Chapter 4

_"Who are you? Who am I?"_

**A/N: **Okay, I want to apologize for uploading so late now. Main reason: No internet connection. And my net connection right now is limited. Sheesh…life goes one. Anyway, I hope you'll like this one. And I'm sorry if it's so short! Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

The thundering angry rain on rooftops and the windows vibrated in the place as the ringing of the telephone in the end table at one of the dim corner of the living room resonated in the whole area. The chilly atmosphere gave the house a rather lost feeling as the ringing continued on. The tatami mats and Japanese paintings are still in their place as the living room area looked like everything is just the same. But the cold sense the place is secreting didn't lie.

Something has gone wrong.

The ringing continued on and yet no one answered. No footsteps, no soft music and even no chirping of the birds, just the rain, involuntary thunder in the sky and the echo of the ringing that vibrated in the place.

As the cool draft passed through the slightly open windows, the ringing stopped. The house is like an empty void as if there is no life in the once cheerful place any longer. As if the whole place is just an unfilled legroom when the young timid girl was gone and her surroundings reacted to it.

Even nature thought that something went wrong.

* * *

"Come on! Answer the phone! Answer the damn phone!" Kiba uttered menacingly as he paced the living room area. 

Shino, fortunately, was awake and rushed down to his place to help him find out where Hinata was. They didn't contact any police yet for they somehow got the instinct that it is something far more deeper and far more complicated than what the polices could do. But in a few minutes more without any clue at all, they would.

Shino rose from his seat and grabbed his coat.

"No signal from Hinata's phone. I think it's off." He stepped down to fix his shoes as he prepared to leave. Kiba put down the phone in its receiver and stared at Shino with confused eyes.

"Where---oh." Kiba muttered as he realized the answer on his own. He grabbed his own coat and stepped on his shoes.

"I'll come with you." Shino nodded as Kiba whistled for Akamaru to come.

"What about Kurenai-san?" Kiba asked anxiously as they stepped outside.

"I brought my beeper. We'll contact her later."

At that, the two and Akamaru stepped into the cold, frosty night.

* * *

She heard the phone downstairs rang. She heard it and something at the back of her mind told her that it might be Kiba and that they might have found her. But she can't. Not right now when she's searching for something so important. Not when she knew that this something might be help in finding where Hinata is...or maybe more.

She stood from a tall stool in her bedroom as she rummaged through the high cabinet searching for a thing that was brought along with Hinata a year ago. Despite the dust that stuck in her body which also made her sneeze, she decided to search for it still. It's important more than else and she felt her heart thumping wildly on her chest, frightening her with what the outcome might be.

She shoved away boxes frantically and some plastics in the dark cabinet until she saw something at the corner. Her heart thumped all the more as she felt herself go cold. She froze and then immediately grabbed the medium-sized mahogany box with its dusty covers, a locked keyhole and a very small lettering at the down right corner of the lid that says 'classified'.

"This…this must be it…"

* * *

One bark. Two barks. And the continued barking from a dog named Akamaru. Shino and Kiba went back to the place where they last Hinata and searched for her and any signs that might say where she is. It's already 22 minutes past 12 and they didn't have any clue at all…until Akamaru barked.

"Did you sense anything, Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he went towards Akamaru. Shino did the same thing and stared at the dark way where Akamaru was barking at which is covered with tall and heavy looking trees that almost covered the whole narrowed and bumpy way.

A bark was heard from Akamaru which is translated into a 'yes'. Kiba looked at Shino who nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"…the hidden you."

She can't help but fell into the mysterious red orbs that happened to be his eyes. The rotating pupils signaled something within her yet she could do nothing to remove her own gaze from him. She stared at him helplessly as he advanced towards her. Silence ruled between the two as she felt herself go weaker the more he walked towards her.

He advanced towards her and stopped when he was 2 steps away. Hinata's eyes took on a hazy glow as she continued to stare at him. He knew what is happening to her. He knew that his eyes have this effect on her. He knew.

He took one step further then she felt her knees buckled below her, making her fall as the result. The umbrella on her hand fell and was swept away by the cold wind. His arms went to scoop her before she fell and positioned her on the ground with his right hand on her head and his other on her back. She felt the harsh rain on her skin and yet she can't feel its coldness. She can see that he's wet by the rain as well but it seemed that he didn't notice. And come to think of it, she's not cold at all.

Her hazy gaze remained on his rotating bloody red orbs. All she can see are red rotating orbs in a shadowy black background. All seemed to be so blurred except the orbs. She knew that something is wrong and yet it seemed that her mind is not available in the moment.

"Let me…" He started as he reached under his dark long coat and revealed a dagger. Her eyes widened as she froze in terror. Her mind automatically snapped and the hazy glow in her eyes vanished. His heartbeat tripled as her hands became cold and clammy. And the suddenly, she felt the coldness of the wind and the icy bitter rain on her skin. She shivered for both reasons: terror and cold.

"N-n-n-nani?" She asked bewildered as she tried to get out from his grip. But his hold on her is not that loose and not that hard and yet it seemed like steel. She watched with frightened large eyes as the dagger went down towards her and closed her eyes, not wanting to see how her blood will splatter in the mid air and how her death will be. She anticipated the gruesome pain and the dark embrace of death.

But none came.

Still frightened, she slowly opened he eyes and widened with astonishment as she saw his hand clutching the dagger, with blood spilling from the open wound. He didn't seem to be hurt though but by the looks of the wound and the plenty amount of blood it was gushing, you'd think twice. But he's not looking at the wound but to her. With the dagger on his right palm, he sliced it enough to gush more dark red blood but not enough to cut it in half. She felt her face drained of all color as she saw how unhealthy it looks.

"N-n-nani? What d-did you d-do?" She asked weakly but a hint of pure concern.

"Don't be afraid, hime," He said while clenching his hand. "Let me…deliver your memories back…"

"M-memories…back…?" She asked in total confusion as she gazed back on his dark rotating red eyes. And suddenly, she felt weak and numb all over again.

"Hai."

He placed his clenched hand just above her lips as he saw a few drops of dark red blood fall on her partially open mouth. The blood touched her tongue and she automatically swallowed down along with his blood. She tasted a strange metallic taste on her tongue still which somehow felt familiar and at the same time, strangely disturbing.

He removed his clenched hand above her lips and stare down at her half-lidded unseeing and hazy obsidian white eyes. He carefully tucked a loose tendril of raven hair behind her right ear and softly caressed her soft and pliant cheeks with his left hand as he balanced her on his lap. The open wound on his right palm closed itself up as the blood still remained in his palm and the ground but the bleeding stopped.

He let his left hand rest on her cheeks for a while before removing it and sealed her in a secure embrace. She didn't even twitch at the action but still remained looking at the distance unseeingly with his half-lidded eyes. He ever so gently kissed the right side of her neck before moving his head a little bit farther from her neck. And just as slowly, the teeth on his upper jaw elongated enough to look like dangerous small fangs. And he did the unthinkable.

He bit her.

* * *

Her crimson eyes stared down at the medium-sized mahogany box as she carefully wiped away the year-old dust on its lid. Her hands trembled as she fumbled on her necklace to reveal a long but small old-fashioned gold and yet rusted key. She sat down on one of the comfy seats as the atmosphere seemed to unusually cold and quiet, save for the angry rain on the rooftops and the windows. The dark shadows ruled over the small room as only the streak of the moon from the slightly opened curtains in the window spread inside. And yet the shadows and the gloomy light only added to the tension and the loneliness in the room.

She shivered as she placed the mahogany box on her lap and placed the old-fashioned rusted key on the keyhole. She twisted it and the click was heard, signifying that it was opened.

Her clammy cold hands opened the lid and reached down to grab the things inside. Her eyes widened and her heart raced in her chest as she removed her hands to reveal an old worn book with heavy pages. Still, the ordeal is not yet done as she looked down inside the box to see a very dried flower but still intact to know that it used to be a rose. The color of it she didn't know for it's now a dead brown.

She turned to the worn book and opened the pages. Her heart tripled as the series of blank pages were shown until the beginning of the first entry was shown.

"_3 December 1720. Dearest Okasa, I'm so lonely today…"_

She read quietly reading from the passage. She scanned down the pages and it seemed to be a diary. A diary of a timid young woman in the 70's who happened to be living today…

"Hinata…?"

* * *

"Hey, Akamaru! Wait up!" Kiba yelled as he and Shino ran after Akamaru who farther away. It seemed there's an odd sense of panic and desperation that's slowly spreading between the two. Kiba kept muttering profanities and even Shino seemed to be annoyed.

The dark old trees swept past them as they ran swiftly as long as their stamina could. They didn't mind getting wet by the rain. Even if the cold frosty wind and rain keeps on, nothing could slow them down for the instinct that Hinata is terribly in danger is too strong for anything to slow them down, even the wind and the rain.

The clearing could be seen as dodging trees and branches lessen as a soft light can be seen, meaning that there's less or no trees at all to cover the moon's light. They saw Akamaru vanished in the horizon and the two fastened their speed. Wet and cold as they were, they finally reached the clearing and halted in their steps as they saw the scene in front of them. It's as if tie stopped and even Akamaru stopped barking.

They almost felt their heart stopped as the vision of Hinata sprawled on a dark figure's lap with the dark figure leaning towards her. Her pale neck was bizarre in their angle as the figure's head was somewhat resting on it, as if he's kissing her neck. Her head drooped to one side enough to reveal he face to the two. Her eyes lost its brilliant and yet shy gaze to be replaced with a hazy and unseeing eyes. And then in the silence, as if the two and the dog are not noticed at all, her eyes widened in silent terror as her lips parted to let out a silent scream. And then her eyes shut closed.

"HINATA!"

* * *

She was totally perplexed at the sudden lost of emotions, as if the cold rain in her skin created an icy barrier in her soul. Her heart remained its usual beating and yet she can't feel her heart move. She can feel the cold harsh rain on her skin and yet she can't feel its coldness. All she can see nothing but a total blank and hears nothing but total silence. The few seconds seemed to stretch into minutes and even hours. And yet the time seemed to lose its meaning.

And then she felt a sudden twinge of pain in the right side of neck. Her eyes widened in response and yet she still can't see anything. Her lips opened to let out an earsplitting scream and yet all she could muster is an awkward silence. And then just as sudden, the pain vanished to be replaced with a peculiar comfortable numbness. Sighing inwardly, she closed her eyes and let herself into an undisturbed sleep just before she heard her name called. It seemed to be so far in distance that she could hardly hear it…but she did.

She dodged herself from the tempting sleep and tried to stay alert. But there's nothing but blank darkness. She tried to hear more but the unsettling silence is her reward. Nothing but the only solace would be the comfortable sleep. And once again, she was about to close her eyes before she realized that the cold was gone as well as the darkness and the silence.

She opened her eyes and saw not the dark blankness but an endless field of flowers. Her eyes widened at astonishment for the superb beauty it beheld. The sweet scent of roses, violets, lavenders and various kinds of flowers reached her nose. The soft wind played her hair as white clouds looked down at her from the light blue sky. Smiling softly, she turned around and saw someone she didn't know yet look so splittingly familiar.

"Oneechan?"

The small young girl with soft features asked her with hopeful eyes. And she realized it then, that her eyes are strikingly familiar to her for her eyes looked like hers, obsidian white with a tint of lavender.

_Who are you?_

She thought until the young girl wrapped her arms around Hinata. She was stunned by the bold action and was about to ask her the question that popped in her mind but her mouth said otherwise.

"Ne, ne... We'll stumble if you won't unlatch you hands off me…" And to her confusion, her voice sounded soft and a bit playful and to her outmost bewilderment, her words lack any stutter and the meaning of the words sounded to foreign to her.

And to add to the list of the complex perplexity, when she looked down on her own self, she's not wearing her usual lavender blouse and her plain white pleated skirt but a dazzling lavender kimono with patterns of light blue fountains that ran from the left side of her abdomen to the right side of her leg, green meadows that stretched far to reveal lavender flowers and white birds on the light blue sky. And her long bluish black hair was tied in her neck by a simple red ribbon.

Bewildered by the sudden odd change odd events, she simply placed her hands at the back of the young girl but can't feel her hands.

_Who…who am I?_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm thinking about how many questions are popping in your brains right now...(sigh) Yeah, its confusing and I want to say sorry. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing this fic and my other works. I hope you'll enjoy!

**Emerald-Mistress**** --- **Yeah, I'm better now! And fever really sucks, well…except if that's an ample reason for me to skip classes. Haha! Just kidding! Well, thank you so much for waiting and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do. Eheheh! Anyway, thanks! Oh, and here. I answered your review first again. .

**purplesweety91**** --- **Lol, I finally updated TTR after such a long timeeeeeee….and this one too. (sigh) Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing my other works! I'm so glad!

**Und3l3t3**** --- **LOL! You did, huh? LOL! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing my fic and hopefully, I'll check yours soon. But I'm preoccupied with other fics and my fics and dozen of quizzes. Ugh! But I'll review when I'll read. I promise! . Hope you'll enjoy! Thanks!

**moonlightdemondancer**** --- **5 stars…? Oh…my…god. That's too much! Thank you so much though! (cries out of joy)…wait, is it 5 stars out of 5 stars or…5 stars out of a hundred more? Eheheh! Just kidding!

**Luv Struck Animegirl**** --- **I tried to update soon as I can but it seemed I didn't. (sigh) I hope you're still reading. (another sigh) Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!

**Mahou Inu Alex**** --- **Good dog! (pats head) LOL! I went to your page and I had some fun reading it. Lol! And wait…are you a girl? . Okay, forget what I asked. As for your question, I think there will be…in future chapters. Coz I think I'll be using those kind of descriptions as we go on further with the plot and hopefully finish this. And though I have a problem using those descriptions coz this is my FIRST time in writing fics with this genre, I hope this would be okay. Thanks!!! (And sorry for bothering you with such a long answer)

**Danimals21**** --- **LOL! Here! But I guess you have to know what happens next too of course. Eheheh! Thank you so much! I wished you like it though. Wooot! .

**Thien Minh**** --- **Thank you so much for reviewing and damn, I didn't expect that you would review my other stuff. Wooot! Thank you so much! And yeah, it seems that the ending for this chapter is a bit cut off. (sigh) But still, thank you!

**Oturan**** --- **LOL, yeah! I updated! . Oh, and I hope you had fun reading this as well as I do! And yeah, Blood + is sooooooooo COOL! Diva's hot but I think she's crazy. (sigh) But I do like her…and I pity her. Okay, enough spoilers! Thank you!

**Shadow Neko Yumi**** --- **Lol, I'm glad that you find it cute! Eheeheh! Thank you much for wasting your time on me! I'm so glad! Thanks!

And to **everyone:** I'm so sorry it took longer than usual and I have to finish this before I'll do my assignment. Ugh, I so addicted to fanfiction…again. (sigh) Anyway! I hope you like it so far!

Kindly review!


	6. Brothers in Blood

**Blue Rose**  
"Brothers in Blood"  
Chapter 5

_"I'll come back. Be prepared when I do." _

* * *

**WARNING: **Crappy and confusing fight scene everyone! (sigh)

**A/N: **I realized that I didn't mention Sasuke's name before and now I got a pretty big problem on how to name him. Gah. Just get ready for the dreaded fight scene, okay? (another big sigh)

And yeah, in the fight scene, Sasuke's name was simple a 'he'. Yeah, it's pretty lame. Dammit.

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

The soft wind swept passed them bringing along the sweet fragrance of lavenders and roses. Small pink rose petals danced in the air along with the air, making the scene a lot more heavenly. Doves gazed down at them from the clear blue sky as a vague sound of the rushing of a river nearby reached her ears.

But as much as the sky is clear and her surroundings peaceful, her mind's a total chaos for all the confusion that's happening. Her mind tells something and yet her body acts otherwise. She wanted to ask who the young girl, that is still hugging her, is and how she got here and yet all she could do is to smile and hug her back. And yet again, she can't feel her body at all.

_Am I…dead?_

"Oneechan…" The young girl looked up at her from an angle she thought looks innocent. "Let's go home now? Otousan's waiting."

"Hai. After all, it's not good to run away from my defenders, ne?" She heard herself say lightly as she unlatched herself from the girl and started to walk. With their hands intertwined, she felt a strange kind of nostalgia as well as warmth. She got confused all the more yet she can feel her heart swell up with the profound strange feeling.

They were walking down the field when her vision became hazy, or that's what she think so for the scene before her seemed to be consumed with black as they swirl around her, combining the colors of the flowers and the grasses with black and the sweet smell is instantly replaced with a faint smell of musk. The blackness surrounded her as she felt faint with the sudden foreboding feeling that something has gone wrong. Something had.

"The immense power you held…you do not belong here."

The cold and yet distant voice resonated in the whole blackness. Her heart tripled at the familiarity of the voice as she turned around not to face the same inky darkness but the towering image of her a man with elegant long black hair that ran in his back. And what's the most stunning is that he, like the other girl, has the same peculiar gaze as hers. Even if he's simply sitting behind a dark wooden desk with his hands crossed beneath his chin, his elbows resting at the table and his eyes fixed in hers in an intense cold gaze, she felt herself being swallowed by the shadows that surrounded her and the man on the desk.

_Otousan? _A voice within her said. _No, my Otousan died in a car accident a year ago…demo, who was that voice that told me he was? But, that's impossible…I'm not alive in this year._

"O-otousan…? W-what a-are you t-t-talking a-about?"

_Otousan? Please, don't confuse me more…I don't even know who owns this body I'm occupying…_

"With that thing inside you, you can cause more than trouble in our clan. Learn to control it and if you do, come back."

"C-come b-back…? D-demo---" The voice said which happened to be very similar to hers shook with the foreboding feeling.

"I'll be sending you away where you will be trained profusely," He said coldly as he turned around from her to face the darkness. "Now get out of my sight and prepare for your leave."

"H-hai…" And she felt the same sadness, defeat and loneliness that the person who owned the body she is occupying now felt.

* * *

…_and Otousan asked me to leave home today. I really felt that he's just driving me away, Okasan, but something tells me that what Otousan said is the truth. But still, the feeling of loneliness didn't vanish. I want so much to stay here my younger sister and my older cousin but responsibility permits me not. I don't want to be a burden to my family as well as the clan but somehow, feelings have its own way to defy duties, right? And in this situation I'm in, I want so much to defy it but responsibility is much more stronger. I don't mean my love for my family is weak…its just that…well, in responsibility, you can show just how much you love them too._

_Right, Okasan?_

_Is that why you died so that we will live?_

_Because even if your love for my clan, family and us is strong, you decided responsibility over your feelings and died. Even if you want to see me again, even if you want to see my younger sister…you can't. For if you did, sis might perish, I might perish and the whole clan will perish. And you decided to die instead._

_So I will follow you steps, Okasan. I will for I love the clan so much I'm willing to sacrifice my own self._

_And maybe, I might be with you too._

Kurenai read the last phrase in the page and turned to the next page. The passage is intriguing and at the same time, afraid for the frightening truth. If the girl who wrote this is no one but Hinata, then who is the Hinata that's living with them now?

She decided to read the next page to find that out.

* * *

A dark figure with black wings glided across the starless sky. Rain still poured and yet it didn't affect the enigma's speed. The sleeping village underneath him seemed to silent and void of life. The cold breeze simply fastened its pace as he continued to move smoothly while not being seen. His blood red rotating orbs looked down warily, tracking down the vague blood scent of the person he was looking for.

_There's someone with her. Someone who is…very familiar._

He glided over as the scent became strong in that area. He was about to go to her place when he noticed that her blood scent is not found there. He scanned the places nearby and found a very vague blood scent of hers, almost not noticeable. But his sensitive sense of smell cannot be fooled and so he decided to follow it down. As his hunt progressed, a chakra signature can be sensed as well and that brought the idea that someone else, someone who's like him, is with her.

And that thought worried him.

_He's here. That signature…that immense power. There is no one else but him._

He reached down his back to grab his katana.

* * *

And again, another scene. The same scene when skipping to another place and time. When black merged with the colors of the previous scene to replace another time. When her chest overcame with a dreaded feeling that these all are familiar. That these happened before. All these happened and yet she can't remember when. And that only confused her more, for she knew she's not alive in this time.

And this time, in this place, it frightened her.

The panorama's too hazy but all she can see are reds, smokes and blacks. Nothing but a strange feeling of death. Even the scent smells like one. The view are swirling over and over and over again, making her dizzy at the same time. Her head ache at the view as she felt her stomach turned. She felt herself stumble in the ground as she saw vaguely how the dark brown soil bled with blood. And it worsened her feeling of dread.

_What…what is this…? I…I…_

She clutched her head h in pain as her eyes finally obeyed her mind's orders as she closed them down, afraid to see the mysterious and frightening panorama of swirling reds and blacks. As if something had gone terribly and she didn't have a clue what it is.

"Oneechan!"

Someone shrieked behind her. At least she was not alone. Just as she turned around, her view was blocked by a piercing white light, hurting her eyes in the process. She immediately closed her eyes as she clutched her face to ward of any light. Still kneeling down, the scent and feeling of death gradually vanished as slowly, ever so slowly, she felt herself floating in an empty void as if she was released from a terrible hell.

Sighing inwardly, she's glad that the ordeal was done. She removed her hands and lay back down but didn't fell for the space seemed to catch her. The pain in her eyes was gone as she felt being lifted up until she finally felt her body back into the present. Contented that she's back in her world, she stumbled upon an undisturbed sleep.

_I…I'm back…_

* * *

He removed his head from her neck as he slowly eased her in his arms. And slowly, he turned around to face the two who interrupted his small ceremony. Obviously, the two didn't know anything at all about what's happening. Their chakras' are low enough for normal individuals. Of course, they saw something they shouldn't have. But then, there's no treat if ever they spread it. No one would believe it and if every one did, they could not capture him. No normal citizen can.

He straightened down and rested his blood red rotating eyes on them. The two seemed to be taken aback by what they saw but the one with dark glasses remained calm. And yet again, he could sense fear oozing from the unwanted company.

The one who shouted the hime's name snapped shut his mouth as, despite the fear, his eyes blazed with fury and rage.

"You," Kiba started courageously. "What did you do to Hinata-chan?"

He continued to give them his nerve-wrecking gaze as he remained silent. But inwardly, he was smirking at the ignorance of the two. Even the dog remained quiet as it leaped into its master's collar.

He straightened out as he continued to carry Hinata in his arms protectively. Then his rotating orbs crossed from them to something behind them as he saw something in the background. Something or someone he quite expected.

The two didn't even have the time to react for they received blows in the back of their necks. They immediately fell over as the dog leaped to bite their attacker only to be kicked in a distance, losing their consciousness immediately.

The dark figure with black wings made himself seen from the shadows as he slowly curled his wings to disappear in his back. Blood red rotating eyes met as they saw their exact replica: dark black hair over pale skin, red eyes, lean and yet muscular build and the same clothes. However, the one was carrying an unconscious raven-haired woman in his arms while the other had a katana in his right hand. The one with the katana didn't even spare the woman a glance as his fierce gaze remained at the same figure in front of him.

"Henge." The one with katana said nonchalantly. The other continued to fix him is languid gaze.

"As expected." With a one-handed seal, he immediately transformed back in his original form. Still, his blood red rotating eyes and features are remained but not the exact replica anymore. He seemed to be older as long streaks are shown beneath his eyes.

"I already gave you enough clues to search my whereabouts," He said in his normal distant and cold voice. The other gripped his katana further as he positioned it in front of him.

"Hello little brother. Good to see you again."

* * *

Kurenai gazed down at the diary with confused eyes. The next page was totally burnt out. The passage should have been the day after she left her clan's place. It was supposed to be a passage what happened later in her travel but it seemed that the pages in that passage were burnt out. There is nothing more in it but burnt pages for that passage.

"What will I do now?"

She turned the next pages and sighed when she saw that there are still passages in it. And it seems that that specific passage was intentionally burnt out so that no one would read its contents. Brushing of the idea, she decided to read further.

After all, there's only one passage that she missed.

* * *

"Hello little brother. Good to see you again."

Red rotating eyes fired up as rage inside him boiled. His grip on the katana tightened as he prepared to attack but he knew he must not. Hime is with him. One false move and it would be the end.

"Give me back hime, Itachi." He said coldly. His opponent merely looked at him with the same intense gaze.

"You should thank me, you know," Itachi said with his usual cold and monotone voice. "I already gave her half of what you should have given her."

He seemed to freeze before the fire in his eyes came back.

"What did you do." He demanded.

"Me—mo—ries." Itachi's lips formed as his eyes narrowed with anger.

"If you---"

"I didn't. Not yet anyway."

Itachi slowly went to their right as his fierce gaze continued to observe him. He slowly place Hinata under a large tree before facing him once again.

"Let me see how much you improved."

He let out a small growl and lifted up his katana. He flew forward and metal banged against metal as Itachi whipped out a small throwing knife with chakra infused with it and gazed at him with his impassive eyes. His eyes widened ever so slightly with surprise before he was thrown back out into the field.

He landed on his feet and gritted his teeth as Itachi came flying out towards him. He barely managed to get his katana up before Itachi's cut him half. The sheer force of the hit drove his feet deeper into the ground.

He darted himself from the ground and distanced himself. After regaining his balance and stance, he darted himself towards Itachi's direction just before he found himself on guard with his katana as Itachi disappeared and reappeared all around him. Suddenly, he was hit in the jaw and flew back against the field.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, he jumped up just as Itachi slammed his chakra-infused kunai down where he was sitting. The lower half of ground tumbled around his arm as he landed on his shoulders and jumped off him, pushing Itachi against the tree in his wake.

He grasped his side and swore at the throbbing pain there. He saw a glitter of light off a blade and whirled to his left. He gripped his katana and brought it up as Itachi came flying out at him once again after his attack. The spark of metal grating against each other sounded just inches from his face as he gritted his teeth. He lifted his leg and shoved his foot against Itachi's stomach, making the kunai-wielding man stumble backwards.

The unconscious bodies of the friends of their hime were forgotten as well as the rain in their bodies. They can no longer feel the frosty cold and yet, excitement tingled in their spines.

He stood up and attacked furiously as he swung hard at Itachi, only to be blocked by the kunai yet the impact send the man flying across the wet hard ground. Itachi's body slammed into a tree nearby, making it crush around in on impact. He stabbed his katana in his direction as Itachi's chakra-infused met it to block the attack. As soon as contact was made, he jumped out from behind it and slammed a kunai against the man, sending Itachi flying into the several trees, making it crush again on impact, with blood gushing at his side.

Panting, he once again shifted to a defense position just in case Itachi will attack unexpectedly. But it seemed that silence rule as the rain splattered on their skin. The trees' debris crumbled over the body of Itachi and yet, there is no movement.

_I guess that did it._

He was about to turn back to went towards Hinata when he felt his arms being held up in his back and a kunai positioned in the base of his neck.

_Nani…? Shadow replication technique?_

"You're slow."

"Hn."

"Tch," Itachi said as he removed his kunai. He immediately turned around and positioned his katana before him just in case he will fight again. So it's not a shadow replication technique after all for there was the blood that gushed on his side. He saw how his wound closed up and the bleeding stopped. And yet, Itachi remained composed as ever.

"And yet again, still weak."

"I made you bleed."

"Hn," Itachi smirked at him ever so slightly. "You did. Are you satisfied to give me this scratch?"

He narrowed his eyes at him and gripped his katana. He took one step further to engage into another battle before his cold and distant voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll come back," Itachi said in his monotone voice as he continued to gaze him with his unnerving red eyes. "Be prepared when I do."

His figure was replaced with a flock of black crows as the menacing birds flew across the starless dark sky. He can no longer feel his chakra signature yet his blood scent still lingers. The fight still wore him down as he limply went towards the direction of his hime.

As long as she's okay, he'll be fine.

* * *

She heard distant voices and sounds. Sounds so far away. And yet, she felt herself gain her consciousness back. Silence was heard except the constant pouring of the rain. She finally felt she was there and yet her body felt numb. Totally numb. She tried to open her eyes and felt they are too heavy.

"Hime."

A familiar voice was heard. Then she realized that her head rested upon something wet and yet hard and soft at the same time. She tried to open her eyes despite the pain and the heaviness. And she succeeded. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes to reveal the same darkness and yet no scent or feeling of death nearby. She sighed as she focused her gaze once again and saw red rotating orbs looking down at her. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she tensed.

He closed his eyes and opened them once again. The red orbs was gone but replaced with onyx dark eyes, staring down at her with such intensity. She felt her cheeks grew warm when she realized that her head was resting on his lap.

"W-who…who a-are you?"

He continued to stare down at her and held her protectively. The rain continued to pour in the background as the two wet figures continued to gaze at each other.

"I am Sasuke, destined to be your protector."

* * *

**A/N: **See? The fight scene sucks. Ugh! I just don't have a clue in what I'm doing…just writing down whatever pops in my idiotic mind. Anyway, I still hope you have fun.

And just in case I confused anyone, I'll make a small clear-up thingy:

**Blood Exchange: **This can be made possible for vampires. I guess you guys know that already. Apparently, Itachi (who used a Sasuke henge) did this to Hinata and that by Blood exchange, he was able to deliver parts of her memories…which are a bit good. Well, let's say that memories are other functions of Blood exchange aside from a 'ceremony' to show that the one who impose this act and the 'victim' has a bond. So (another spoiler?) Itachi and Hinata have a bond already.

**Itachi: **Yes, all I can say is that he is STILL Sasuke's brother. I can't say more though. Sorry.

**Diary: **Hinata's diary that Kurenai was given to the same day Hinata was given to her. She also possesses a small rusted key that only Kurenai can have and so she has access to Hinata's past. More will be revealed in the future chapters.

**Hinata's Vision: **It is her past, all right. But it's only partial for…well, Itachi's 'ceremony' was interrupted remember?

**Other: **Itachi used a Sasuke henge to fool Hinata. And he meant to leave clues for Sasuke to find out where he is. He was expecting to meet Sasuke.

And yeah, thankies to all who reviewed in the previous chapters!

**purplesweety91** --- Thanks! I really appreciated it. -

**moonlightdemondancer**--- WOW. That's so…much! Thank you! I never knew you would like this so much. .

**Mahou Inu Alex** --- Gack! (crawls into a hole) Teehee! You're reviews are always damn funny! Imao! Well, maybe Sasuke's a bit emo (?) but I believe Itachi was the real emo guy. Woot. Oh, so you're a guy? Eheheh! Sorry! And thankies so much:)

**Emerald-Mistress** --- Wow…thank you! (rubs neck in embarrassment) Things are really running smoothly. I'm so glad you like it. .

**Luv Struck Animegirl** --- Vampire princess? Oh, you'll never know. Teehee…but your answer's a good guess though. Hm, check it out! Eheheh! Thanks!

**Shadow Neko Yumi**--- Teehee…I'm so happy you loved it. Eheheh…I hope this chapters okay. . I hope the fight scene didn't disappoint you. Wah! Anyway, thanks!

**Oturan**--- Weeell….I'm sure you received my mail, didn't you? Here's what I told you your review kinda predicted. Ack! The twist is sloppy!

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**--- Thank you so much! I'm so so glad that you love it that much! And ooh…I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I do things like that and yet I myself don't like cliffhangers. (sigh) Foolish me. Anyway, thanks!

**winterkaguya**--- Thank you for reviewing this fic and the others. I'm glad you like the two…!

**Danimals21**--- Thanks! I'm glad you think its great coz well…its confusing. I hope its not anymore! Thank you once again!

**unbeatablehinata**--- Yay! You are back! I hope you and your sister didn't get in a fight though. I'm so flattered you think that I am. (head bursts) Anyway, I hope the small clear-up thingy managed to help things up.

**Thien Minh**--- Different flavor, huh? Well, thank you! I can't thank you enough especially if you're a great author! I really am impressed…!

Hope I'll be able to update soon as possible! Exams are coming up so please pray for me! Anyway, thanks!


	7. Sentiments and Memories

**Blue Rose**  
"Sentiments and Memories"  
Chapter 6

_"Enlightenment would arrive if you'll come with me." _

**A/N: **Foolish me. I only saw a while ago that this story is placed in two C2 communities. Haha, thank you so much! Check Angel in our Eyes and Parallel Worlds. It's cool.

I'm glad you guys like the previous chapter and the fight scene. I'm so glad to hear from you.

I think this is random but anyone of you guys who plays Dance Online? I'm kinda addicted to it by now. Oh, and Dance Audition too. Teehee…games are so much fun. (smiles)

And once again, I want to say sorry for the late chapter. I've been heavily fatigued with school works and out thesis that I can hardly write or sleep enough. (sigh) And the days I used for writing are spent by sleeping. I hope you guys understood.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

"I'm Sasuke, destined to be your protector." He said as her eyes widened.

The rain continued to splatter on their skins as the cold draft made itself known. But the awful weather went unnoticed as obsidian eyes met onyx ones. She blinked as if recovering from a trance and sat up and positioned herself in front of him. With her eyes widened and her cheeks colored, her mouth opened and closed, as if wanting to tell something yet she can't.

"P-protector? I-I…a-anou…I d-don't u-understand…" She finally muttered in a soft voice, almost a whisper. But Sasuke heard her, all right.

"You are special, hime." He muttered but with his intense gaze still on her.

"N-nani…?"

"All the strange events that have occurred said it all…" He said, not letting his gaze waver.

Her eyes widened as she recalled the odd things that had happened. She refused to believe it still and yet this stranger, who is not a stranger now and who happens to be named Sasuke, tells her that it really happened. She tried to tell herself that this is nothing but a nightmare too, but the rain and the cold wind didn't lie. Something is up.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"We don't belong here."

She let out a small gasp as another realization hit her. There was this strange thought tugging at her mind since the day he met her. But she roughly dismissed it as she only thought that it's just her imagination playing tricks on her. She tried so hard and yet the image of him is so clear as the packet of green herbs she mysteriously received and the mystifying white rose in her stand and its sweet scent that lingered.

"W-would you please…e-enlighten me?" She humbly asked as even if she asked that question that keep on bugging her mind, she can't help but feel scared about the truth.

"Enlightenment would arrive if you'll come with me."

She blushed faintly as she thought about the approach. Of course, he couldn't possibly invite her with him, could he? He knew that if she did, she would leave many people behind. He knew that she had a life in Konoha. He knew that it's not easy as it seems. She knew that he knew.

And yet even this is rightfully wrong, something bugged her into saying that she do want to come along. She wanted so much to know the truth and to regain her lost memories back. She wanted so much to know everything from the lies she lived through. She wanted to know, dammit.

"C-come with y-you? D-demo, m-my f-family a-are here in K-konoha…" She can't help but ask.

"Family." He repeated. "They are not."

"H-huh?"

"They are not your real family. You don't have any. Neither do I," He said nonchalantly as he watched her stiffened in her position. "We don't have any, hime."

"D-demo…I d-don't even k-know you…" She answered nervously as the cold draft got its toll on her and she shivered slightly. "o-or t-trust y-you…" She added reluctantly.

"In your situation right now, all you could do is trust me," He replied, not minding or noticing the cold weather at all or how his heart twinge at that remark. "I'm the only person who knew you as of now."

She looked doubtful still and so he added something that made something snap inside her.

"Ask Kurenai. She knows me."

"K-kurenai-sama? S-s-she knows y-you?" She asked incredulously as she stiffened when she saw him nod.

"Tell her you met me, hime. She'll know what to do."

"H-hai…"

She looked at him as he turned around to his right as if sensing for something. And that's when she realized that it's the first time she actually 'saw' him.

His pale flesh clashed with the streaks of moon light that stubbornly peeked from the trees as his dark onyx eyes darkened all the more. His faintly pink lips were slightly parted as his dark wet hair swayed briefly with cold draft. Never mind that he, as well as she, is wet from the rain as few splatter of the drizzle touched them for the trees covered them well. Her observing obsidian eyes moved from his face to his attire as she silently scolded herself for not noticing the strangely out-of-the-world attire he have though it complimented his dangerous charm.

He wore a rather large loose black sleeveless trench coat with a large high collar that reached his chin. Just after three dark blue threads that act as buttons just beneath the collar, it parted to give way to a dark blue, almost black, shirt with black mesh on top of it in a V-shape under the coat. Even if the coat has no sleeves, there are loose black sleeves in each of his arms, exposing some of his skin just below his shoulder blades. Below the mesh dark blue shirt were three belts, two that are very thin and a rather large one between the thin belts. His left hand seemed to be bandaged as he wore loose black pants with three identical dark blue belts wrapped around his left knee. And lastly, he seemed to wear black boots with blue-black threads that once again act as buttons.

She let out a soft gasp as she saw the weird shaped sleek and sharp katana which has a several amulets tied carelessly in its handle which is shaped and designed rather peculiarly in the ground rather than it's usual spot in his back.

He heard her gasp and turned to her direction, barely catching her observing him. A heavy blush tinted her cheeks as she bowed low, embarrassed at staring at him like she has no manners.

"G-gome n-ne…"

It was quiet for a while before he carefully nodded, as stoic as always yet she wondered if he is confused.

"I'll accompany you back to your home. I'll come back after two days."

"H-huh? W-why?"

"We'll travel together after that, hime."

* * *

After the strange and yet aching blow in his neck that send thousands of nerve-wrecking pain in his nerves until it later numbed his whole body, he felt darkness swallowed him. The blackness tinted the sides of his vision until he saw nothing but pure emptiness. Later, he finally realized that he lost consciousness. Not just him but also the guy beside him.

He didn't know how many minutes he passed out. He didn't even know if it's been hours or even days already. But the first thing that entered his mind when he regained his consciousness was the cold rain in his skin and the icy draft that passed regularly.

Fully awake now, he didn't stand up just yet but merely remained in the ground to observe his surroundings. He can know that even in this eerie silence save for the current splatter of the rain and sounds of the bristling leaves in the trees made, he could detect faint voices from afar.

Moving his head slightly towards his right, he saw his other bestfriend lying in the ground, still unconscious and his dog unconscious as well in the far side of the field, almost vague because the darkness enveloped them.

Grunting ever so slightly as another shot of pain went across his body, he tried to stand up only to cut himself off as he saw two figures walking slowly from their side, away from the darkness and shelter of the trees and exposing themselves in moon's light and the cold rain. He lay back down again, as he spied on them behind his black tinted glasses.

"H-hai, I'm all r-right now…"

He heard a soft voice say as his eyes widened ever so slightly as realization hit him. He was not able to hear the response from this as series of events in the past flashed in his mind.

_Hinata? What…is happening?_

He tried to put a logic thought in the scene they saw before they lost their unconsciousness and the way Hinata sounded like nothing happened but in the end found nothing. And who is the person she is with?

"I-iie…it doesn't h-hurt," He heard him say as, through his tinted eyeglasses, he saw her touching the area between her neck and her right shoulder and giving it a brief, soft rub. "D-demo, it b-burns once i-in a w-while…"

"Hai," He heard a steady voice said as he saw her follow him before both of them stopped. "That's normal. But after a few days, it would be gone, hime."

_Hime…?_

He heard some one grunt beside him as his companion tried to get up blindly. Slightly panicking that both of them would be discovered, he hastily grabbed his arm and pushed him back down in the ground, fully waking him up in the process.

"Nani? Shino? What in bloody---"

"Quiet."

He hushed him down as he continued to observe the two. Kiba reluctantly followed his gaze as his eyes later on widened as he saw Hinata. He felt his pulse quicken as he hoped the two didn't notice Kiba's action a while ago. He inwardly sighed as the two continued in their conversation. Even Kiba was listening as well as the two pretended to be still knocked out.

"O-okay…I t-think I'll g-go n-now…" She said warily as Sasuke cast her a wary and yet stoic glance.

"Hai. I'll go with you."

"H-hai. A-arigatou."

He saw her turn around in their direction as she let out a sharp gasp. Her companion turned to her and his gaze lingered to their 'unconscious' bodies. He didn't say anything that he knew that their fully awake now as she hastily went to their direction. He saw that Kiba already closed his eyes and pretended dead. He thought it's rather stupid for, even if the mysterious stranger didn't say anything, the stranger knew they were awake. But Hinata didn't think so. So he decided to do the same thing, though silently wondering if it's the right thing to do.

"A-a-anou…w-what a-are they d-d-doing h-here?" She stammered as she kneeled down to check up on them.

"They went to look for you."

"D-demo…h-how will t-they g-go home n-now? It's t-too l-late in t-the d-dark…" She said, slowly panicking, as she frantically watched their bodies for any bruises or injuries. She let out a sharp gasp as she saw Akamaru far from them and yes, unconscious. And then slowly, her eyes began to tear up.

He didn't answer for a while before he continued.

"They're fine."

"D-demo…t-they're h-hurt…" She whimpered as she tried to get rid of her easy tears, but all in vain. Then Sasuke, at what he said was his name, went towards her and gripped her chin so that she'd look up. Just as immediately as their eyes met, she found herself lost in his dark abyss. Then carefully, he dried her tears away.

"They're fine, hime." He repeated as his right thumb remained below her right eye with the both of his palms holding her face. Her tears gone yet her eyes continued to glitter.

Pure black met their opposite. Stoic met soft ones. With their faces inches apart and their bodies close, one could think that it's a romantic scene, just as what the two others who are looking at. But she merely was in a trance, for his eyes mostly have that effect on almost everybody. The only difference would be that his hands were cupping her face.

And just like that, he remembered something. Something that remained beneath that cold heart of his. And he quickly removed his hands away from her and distanced himself, afraid that he'll remember it all again. And just like that, she was removed from his intense spell.

"I'll take you home, hime."

"H-hai…d-demo…" She turned at her friends with a blush and felt pity and as well as guilty for keeping something from her friends. "W-what a-about m-my f-friends?"

He looked at her nonchalantly before he turned away from her and started to walk towards the darkness where the trees shadowed the moon's light.

"I'll take them too after you."

"H-hai. A-arigatou…" She muttered as she ran towards his side before she let out a gasp of surprise when she was brought to his arms by one swift move. Automatically, her arms encircled his neck as he 'flew' in the low branches of the trees, fast enough for her closed her eyes as moisture gained itself at the sides of her eyes because of the lashing of the wind. And she found herself burying her head in his chest.

Realizing that they are not gone, Shino and Kiba stood up carefully as numb pain continued to seep in their nerves. Limply, Kiba went to Akamaru and scooped him in his arms. Shino continued to stare at the direction where they vanished.

"That guy…he was…he looked oddly familiar…" Kiba muttered as he tried to search in his mind if there are any possibility that the met before.

"Of course. He was that guy that held Hinata in his arms before we were knock-out."

"Oh yeah…wait!" Kiba looked alarmed and at the same time, angered. "That guy that bit Hinata-chan of something?! Then he's dangerous! We could have stopped them! Shino, let's follow them!"

Kiba ran, rather slower than usual, towards the direction where they were gone but stopped when he realized that Shino's not coming.

"Hey, Shino! Didn't you hear me?! We're following them!"

"No…I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Kiba looked confused as the poor puppy in his arms started to recover.

"Hinata trusted him. And though he looks like the guy that almost killed Hinata or what you call that, it seems that he's entirely different. And if she did trust him…" Shino cast him a calm look. "Then I do too…"

"Hmph. I still don't. That weird clothing scares the shit out of me, you know that," Kiba crossed his arms and seemed to pout. "Demo…I think you're right."

"Right…we better go back to our place."

"OUR place?" Kiba raised one eyebrow as Shino rolled his eyes behind his tinted eyeglasses.

"Yes, our place. You go to your place. I'll go to mine."

"Yeah, yeah…that's better. You made it sound rather…kinky."

"Shut up. Let's just go."

"Fine."

* * *

She opened her bedroom's window as she slowly crept in with the help of Sasuke. She wondered why they have to sneak in her second floor bedroom window and not at the front steps. She thought that maybe he didn't like to be seen by just anybody.

Now that she's fully inside her bedroom, she knelt at her bed and gaze up at the dark-haired protector that remained kneeling at the low roof just outside her window.

His face is darkened by the shadows since the moon is just behind him while the moonlight played on her features. The rain already stopped and yet the soft wind continued to deliver its coldness in the village. His face remained stoic as always and she wondered if ever he felt feelings as well or it's just that he hid them excellently. And once again, she found herself lost in his dark orbs.

He watched her as she gazed at him with her pearly white obsidian eyes. However, this time, watching her is entirely different with the lonely cold nights he spent every night watching her from a far. Watching her from the shadows as she gazed up at the moon, having dark nightmares as she sweated profusely, studying for some exams of just simply sleeping is totally different from now.

He gained full view in her familiar and exotic face, a face that's different from the others, the face that remained in his memories as well as his heart. He's finally able to meet her eyes as memories of before flashed in his mind. He found himself lost in his lavender-white abyss as he ache to touched her once again, to hold her once again just like before.

But then again, she's not of his level. She's not low unlike him. He's merely a protector who sworn and destined to protect his princess. He's merely a knight. And a knight has no right to touch or claim this princess. And he violated that just a few minutes before.

As she found herself lost in his magnificent mysterious eyes, she wondered if ever she met this guy before, long before she 'first' met him when he saved her from some creature. She wondered why his touch, when he held her in his arms when he accompanied her home and when she cried, felt somewhat familiar. The warmth made her feel…comfortable. And she ached to feel it once again. But then, she knew nothing about this person. His mysterious dark exterior seemed to add to his charm and dark guys made her feel intimidated. However, this person is different. And she wondered what made him to be so.

"I'll be back after 2 days, hime."

He announced as she automatically bowed down to hide her intense blush. Of course, she's embarrassed once again. Staring at somebody for long is totally unacceptable for her. She just hoped that he didn't get any wrong ideas.

"H-hai. A-arigatou for e-everything t-today…" She stammered.

"Hn. It doesn't matter." He muttered as he turned away from her. "I'll going now, hime."

"B-bye…"

At that word, he completely vanished, vanished as in completely gone for a second, just like a bubble. She blinked and found him gone. She placed her right hand at her chest just where her heart is located at. She stared where he vanished and then at the large white orb in the darkened skies without any twinkling stars. A cool draft passed her and somehow, she can smell a faint scent of white roses.

"I-I…p-please return soon…"

* * *

**Shadow Neko Yumi**--- ItaHina? Oh, but I'm not sure. I'll think about it though and thanks for the suggestion. I'm glad you like the fight scene as well as my writing style. I thought it really sucked! Haha! Anyway, as usual, thanks for reviewing!

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**--- Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like the fight scene as well as the plot and ideas. Oh. And thanks for the compliment about the graphics. Heheh…I thought having more graphics than interaction is pissing readers off. Hahah…but maybe…teehee…but thanks!

**soubifan700**--- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you think it is great and liked the pairing. I do too…obviously. Teehee! Thank you!

**Baka Kyoko-Chan**--- Wow, you checked my other stuff too! Teehee…thank you so much and I'm glad you read my works. I'm glad. Thanks!

**Mahou Inu Alex**--- No, I don't mind! I like reading the opinions of people who read my works. Yes, I myself didn't expect that too. Teehee…but that idea came to my mind and so…well…that's it. Heheh…shark fetishes? I don't think so but…I wonder about Itachi. Teeehee…anyway, thank you!

**Luv Struck Animegirl **--- Thank you so much for reviewing and as well as reading. I'm glad you would like to read this chapter so…well, here is it. Heheh…thanks!

**Thien Minh**--- Hehe, thanks for encouraging me, and for Tune the Rainbow too. Its more than enough, you know. I'm glad that you like this so far (do you?)…teehee…and yes, I didn't expect Itachi too. Heheh…It just kinda popped in my mind when I was writing this and I expected to put Itachi in later chapters but it seemed that I wrote him in the previous one. (sigh)…oh, I would like to say thanks once again! Heheh…

**Oturan**--- Yay, I'm glad you liked the fight scene! I really thought it's sucky and I didn't think that it will end up good. Teehee! I'm not really good in writing fight scenes, you know and since it's an Itachi and Sasuke fight, I just thought I'll do my best. Teehee…thank you so much!

**Danimals21**--- Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! I'm glad you like it so far and yes, it's confusing. I expected that much. Well, to think that it's mainly a hand-to-hand combat using weapons, it's hard to write that kind of fight scenes.

**purplesweety91**--- Thanks for reviewing as well as reading! I'm glad to hear from you guys.

**moonlightdemondancer**** --- **Wow, thanks for loving it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Kichou**--- LOL, that suggestion is good. I'll think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you think it's nice. Thank you.

**A/N to EVERYONE: **Oh, and yeah. Since this is not a 'ninja-centered' fic and an 'underworld-centered' fic, I'm not using any techniques and such except the shadow replication technique, I guess, and some. No fire jutsu and such. Yeah, I'll be using some blood-limits coz this is heavily needed in this fic and some original ones. Hope you'll not complain.

Anyway, I would like to hear your opinions. And yeah, this story's hits are low but I'm glad to have plenty of reviews! I'll see you in the next chapter!

Please review!


	8. Painful Past

**Blue Rose**  
"Painful Past"  
Chapter 7

_"When something would happen to her, I'll come to her aid." _

**A/N: **Wow, many thanks to Mahou Inu Alex for the adding me in your C2. Thank you very much. (grins)

I'm so drained. Stupid parade and school activities, worse than procrastinating and writer's block (I guess). Well, I hardly slept last night coz we're too busy preparing for the parade and costumes and stuff. Ugh.

Anyway, about this chapter…I must **WARN **you about drama (pukes). I'm so sorry for this chapter as well as the late update. The reason is already stated above. Mainly a Kurenai chapter. Sorry. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

She tiptoed in the silent hallways, afraid about making any unnecessary noise. It's already dark for its past midnight. However, it seemed that the whole house is strangely foreign for her. No soft music in the living room, darkness and yes, the feeling of being alone…or that's what she thought.

Silently, she turned into a corner where Kurenai's study room was located at and opened a crack. She peeped in and sure enough, there was Kurenai, only that she was facing away from her. Breathing in deeply as she braced herself from any scolding, she opened the door fully and opened her mouth to announce her arrival. Well, she was only able to let out a small croak and Kurenai already turned to her.

"Hi…Hinata…?"

Kurenai's eyes widened and then immediately wet tears flowed. Okay, so Hinata thought that's really unusual…well, nothing is usual now though. Kurenai rose from her seat and went towards her, almost stumbling in the way. Hinata remained unmoved as she felt Kurenai's arms went around her in an intense hug.

"K-kurenai-san…? I…"

"Sshh…I'm sorry…I really am…" Kurenai muttered as Hinata felt warm tears fell on her shoulders. Her forehead wrinkled ever so slightly in confusion.

"H-huh? I'm a-afraid I d-don't understand f-fully well…"

"I…it doesn't matter…" She released her and gave Hinata a weary smile. She ushered her into a seat near her and suddenly, Hinata felt nervous once again. She wondered if Kurenai would believe all about Sasuke and all. But then, it WAS Sasuke who told her to tell her. However, she failed to notice Kurenai sliding something inside the drawer.

"I-I…a-anou…K-kurenai-san…there is s-something I w-want to t-tell you…"

She sighed and nodded, already knowing what she would say. Apparently, she had been expecting this, but not at all prepared. And then again, she wanted to hear it from Hinata's lips solely.

"Go on."

"I…t-there w-was this m-mysterious p-person n-named S-sasuke…a-and…and…i-it was a l-long s-story…" Hinata tried to patch up the series of happenings in his mind but the sad thing is, she could hardly do so. Plenty of things had happened and she didn't know how to convince Kurenai that it really happened. And in the end, she only messed itself up.

To her astonishment and surprise, Kurenai merely nod her head as an acknowledgement that she understood. And then, it was Hinata's turn to be confused.

_What…? Kurenai-san understood it already? I…I didn't even begin…_

"I know, Hinata-chan. I…I already knew it all the time…" Kurenai started, afraid that Hinata won't take it well. Just then, Hinata remembered Sasuke telling her that Kurenai already did.

"Ah…h-hai. H-he told m-me y-you k-knew…"

Kurenai nodded and this time, she could no longer lie.

"I…I'm sorry Hinata for letting you live a lie…I...yes, the family car accident was made-up…I…I'm so sorry…"

Hinata nodded numbly. She knew, of course. Sasuke told her. But it's different when it was Kurenai who told her herself. It's totally different and the pain of being 'cheated' embedded itself deep down in her chest. However, the kind person she is, she can't feel any hatred or rage for her…knowing that she was the one who took care of her.

"I-I…I t-think I u-understand…" She brought herself to say.

"I'm glad…" Kurenai smiled and somehow, Hinata could detect a faint sorrow and pain in her eyes. "I want to tell you how it all started. I felt oblige to tell you, you know."

"H-hai. I'm l-listening…"

Kurenai took a deep breath as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Memories of the past came flooding inside her mind, the deep longing and lost made itself known. And once again, she found herself lost in the reminiscences of her dearly departed ones.

"It…it all started during one normal night…"

**Flashback:**

_It was starting to go dark. The sun set a long time ago as slowly, the moon rose in the other end of the horizon, along with a few stars. The lights in the streetlights started to open one by one as a few people came home from work or from school. Obviously, it's like any other late afternoon._

_She slowly hummed a song in her lips along with the music in the living room as she stirred the soup she was cooking at in the pot. With her left hand in her hips as the other cooking and wearing an apron, she sure looked like an ordinary housewife. And the truth was, yes, she is. She was contented about it._

"_I wanna be with you now…Futari de distance chijimete…Ima nara maniau kara, We can start over…Hitotsu ni wa narenai…" By now, she was singing softly, the song getting on her._

_She stopped abruptly to taste the soup and, satisfied, turned off the stove and prepared it in the table. Apparently, the table was arranged for two, seeing the two plates. There were also some steamed beef, marinated chicken, steam-fried vegetables and as well as the corn soup she recently cooked. Smiling slightly, she left the dining room to the living room and plopped herself in the sofa with a sigh._

_She turned to look at the clock nearby. 6:47 pm, it says. 'He would arrive soon', she thought with a smile as she unconsciously rubbed her bulging tummy. Her smile widened as she felt a kick and almost giggled before the phone rang. Scrambling to get it, she reached out and placed the receiver on her ear._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, hun. I'm coming home right now. Expect me in a few minutes." A laid-backed male voice in the other end said. She merely smiled and giggled softly._

"_Hai. Just hurry a bit, dinner would get cold…" She said as she absentmindedly stroked her belly._

_The man in the other end of the line puffed another smoke from the cigarette in his lips as he turned the wheel of his car to turn at an intersection. He merely grunted in reply and yet, smiling at the same time. _

_As he turned into a corner, he noticed a shop that has some decorative flowers in its window. A smirk crossed his features as he stopped his car. Obviously, he knew about this shop already. But then, it is only now that he felt the need to buy her some._

"_Yes, I'll be back…I know, I know…just for a few minutes, okay? Okay. Love you." He said as his smirk turned into a smile. She smiled in the other end too._

"_Love you."_

_At that, he ended his call and placed his beeper back in his pockets. He closed his car and went towards the shop. The small bells in the front door made some noise, announcing that a new customer has come. An old woman perked her head up from the counter and smiled warmly._

"_Hello, what can I do for you?"_

_He returned the smile and answered, "I want some flowers for my wife, please."_

_The old woman stood up, revealing that she wore some yellow dress with white patterns of flowers. Still with a smile in her face, she asked, "Your wife, eh?_

* * *

_ So…what kind of wife she is, then, if you don't mind?"_

_The woman turned away from him to stoop down behind a row of yellow orchids. She seemed to contemplate about what kind of flowers as he contemplated about how to say it._

"_Well…let's see…she's kind, patient, tough…passionate and…" A smirk crossed his features. "….sexy."_

"_Ahh…I can see that you're a lucky guy, eh?" She stood up and went over a row of red roses._

"_She's lucky to have me to, you know." _

_The woman merely laughed and placed the red roses in the counter. He observed how she plucked some twigs and cut some stems, how she arranged the leaves and how she placed the roses into a small vase, dressed it into a white clingy paper and then gave it to him gently._

"_There. That would be 18 ryo."_

_He gave her some money and then proceeded inside his care, a smile in his face. After all, they really love each other._

* * *

_Two hours had passed as she paced back and forth in their living room. Her face contorted into someone could only describe as intense worry as she brushed her hair from her face frequently. She stopped and plopped herself into the couch and ran her hand across her face, an exasperated gesture._

_The dinner long cold and untouched as silent worried tears fell in the living room. The music long turned off and the soft hums made by the woman of the house replaced with a depressing silence._

_Once again, after several times, she grabbed her beeper and contacted the number of her husband. And just like before, the operator would say that the server cannot be reach._

"_Stop making me worry, Asuma-teme! You said you'll come back after a few minutes!" her sentence ended into another one of her distressed sob. Again, she covered her face in her hands and tried to suppress her cries._

_This made her agonize so much. He never made her worry like this, though worry is an understatement. When he would have some overtime at work, which is rare, he would call and tell her. And the worse thing is, he already called her that he would be back and that he was DRIVING home already…oh Kami-sama…_

_Her agony halted for a while when her phone rang. Stumbling over, she reached and immediately placed it in her ear, her face turned into something between anguish, worry, relief and yes, pain._

"_Where were you?! I was worried like hell, Asuma! What happ---" She was cut off by an unfamiliar voice in the other line._

"_I'm sorry ma'am…I am afraid you have some bad news…" The person in the other end seemed to sigh as remorse can be heard in his voice._

_And that's when her world shuttered._

_Accident…bridge…with a six-wheeler truck…impact…words she couldn't possibly understand as her being turned numb with pain. She tried to hear, but it seems she's so far away…the telephone seemed far and the words being mumbled out so difficult to keep on. Dead on arrival…that phrase shook her out of her reverie as her shallow and unseeing eyes widened. She grasped the phone hard, as if it was her lifeline…as if she was falling…_

"_W…w-what d-do you…m-mean? Y…you couldn't possibly…he…please d-don't tell me t-that…oh god…" She mumbled out as she heard quite vaguely an apology from a man in the other line._

"_I'm really sorry ma'am…his body's here in St. Luke's hospital…"_

'_His body…' Her mind echoed as she lost her grasp with the phone and fell hard on her knees, heavy wet tears ran from her unseeing eyes as her mouth trembled. Oh, the pain and agony…she could hardly keep up…but she must._

_Shakily, she tried to stand up but fell on her knees again. She hastily placed her hands on the top of the hand table as a support and tried to stand up once again, and this time, it's a bit successful. Still numb with pain, she unsteadily walked towards the front foyer, not bothering to grab a coat._

_However, she was stopped cold when she felt something ran at her legs. Cautiously, she moved down to see what it is and to her horror, blood trickled from the inside of her thigh._

"_Oh god, no…"_

_She hastily but carefully went to the end table once again to grab the phone. Sitting down weakly, tears falling down continuously on her face, her voice broke with anguish cries and sobs._

"_E-emergency…" She uttered as she heard a nurse answered. "H-house 324, T-Third Street, Aoi compound…p-please hurry…"_

_The last thing she did was to let out a tormented sob before everything went black._

* * *

_Two weeks has passed since the incident. She slowly walked in the garden of the private hospital she was ushered in. Her tears long gone…almost as if they all dried up. She wandered in the green pathways where pink cherry blossom trees in full bloom lined the trail. The pink flowers swayed along the night wind that swept passed her. The deserted garden seemed to be serene even in the middle of the night where no patients are strolling around. The dark night sky glittered with thousands of stars as a single white shining orb cast down on her. She let out a sigh, her dead and silent eyes not seeing the beauty nature has possessed._

_She gave up all hope within reach. She lost her dearest husband and her unborn child in one night…and she almost lost her mind at the tragic event. And now, she's still recovering, but she felt herself too drain to continue in life. She nearly attempt suicide, but the nurses in duty stopped her. She was almost glad they did. Well, almost._

_She carefully caressed the dried red rose in her hand as she wanted to cry…yet tears refused to fall. After recovering in the same hospital as where her deceased husband was located, she received a single red rose in her end table. After asking who gave it, one of the nurses told her that it was held by Asuma when he died, never letting go. It was the only rose who survived the accident for the rest and the pot was crushed under the impact._

_She wondered why he even bothered saving a rose than himself. Didn't he know that he's more important that the flower itself? Didn't he know that he could buy her thousands if he'll still be alive and yet it will still have the same meaning? Didn't he know he broke her heart as well as shattered her life? _

_A single tear dropped at the dried petals of the rose, the only tear she shed for this week. Maybe her tears are not dried up after all…She closed her eyes, trying to blink back the threatening tears. No, she can't possibly cry again…he won't like that…their baby won't like that…_

_Rustling of the bushes nearby was heard as her head immediately jerked upwards to see who caused the movement. But after the sound, nothing else came. She pressed her hand at her chest to feel her heart beating at the nervousness she felt. She was about to dismiss it as her imagination before the noise of the rustling bushes came up again. Almost immediately, cold draft swept across her, blowing her dark hair from her face._

_She shuddered as goose bumps broke in her skin. She suddenly felt her hands go clammy and her heart beat tripled. Sweat broke in her forehead as she hesitantly walked towards the direction where the noise came. Of course, she's afraid. But that didn't stop her from knowing what or who it is behind those bushes. Maybe some bandits broke in…or maybe---_

_Her thoughts were cut off as something…or somebody leaped from the bushes and grabbed hold of her shoulders, pinning her down on the ground. The action caused her to jump on her skin, making her automatically breaking free from that person's, as she realized that it IS a somebody, grasp. She tried to break free from the weight of that person, only realizing that he or she is not moving at all, as if unconscious._

_She wondered how the girl could leap from the bushes. Maybe she became unconscious when she was able to reach her. Warily, she move away from her position under that person and shifted so that she was now looming over the stranger, observing him/her. Realizing that it is a body of a slender young woman with porcelain ivory pale skin, bluish-black mane in a loose white plain dress that reached just below her knee, she decided to move the body of the girl so that she could see her face. And when she did, she gasped._

_Her ivory-like porcelain ashen skin clashed with the dark background, with heavy dark lashes over dark bluish-black bangs, perky nose and partially opened lips. To say that she looks beautiful is an understatement. She didn't have to be a man to believe that._

_Her steady and light breathing is the only sign she can detect that the unconscious girl before her is still alive for she looks so pale. Hesitantly, she moved her hand to feel her skin and no surprise, she felt cold. And for that moment, she forgot her anguish and fears…only a feeling of worry for the said unconscious girl._

_She was about to run towards the hospital to ask for help when a cold hand closed over her right arm. Startled as she let out a sharp gasp, she turned around a saw a tall, well-built and looked younger than her for a couple of years dark-haired person, his hair almost as black as the night and his face as pale like the girl's. But what struck her the most, not his mysterious and yet dangerous beauty but his swirling crimson eyes, daring her._

_She stood transfixed to the ground, hardly moving at all but her eyes. She felt numb all over and though she wanted so much to run away from the dangerous person, she can't. She watched helplessly as he scooped down the frail, slender girl in his arms and shifted ever so slightly so that she would look comfortable. She watched as he turned around after giving her a hard cold stare. And just as suddenly, a picture of her husband dead on the hospital bed after she woke up and the image of blood trickling in her legs crossed her mind. And she wondered if the woman in his arms would end the same fate as her late husband._

"_W-wait…"_

_He stopped before turning around to face her. She felt her heart beat tripled as he did so as he fixed his emotionless and yet cold stare at her. Then from his still swirling red eyes, her gaze move towards the woman in his arms. She opened her mouth to say something…only that her voice refused to function now._

"_Don't hurt her…"  
_

_She managed to say and watched as his eyes rose ever so slightly as if finding the whole scene amusing, though his face and eyes never betray any loose emotions. They stood still for a couple of seconds before he talked in a languid monotone and cold voice just after she wondered if he would ever say a word after all._

"_You never saw me," He started before lowering the woman in the ground and he remained kneeling just beside the unconscious woman, looking down at her. "She is your daughter and you'll raise her as your own. When I'll return, I shall get her back."_

"_Demo…" She watched as he placed his middle and pointing finger behind her neck. A tiny green light glowed at the area before he removed his fingers to remove a very thing, almost thread-like needle, which, she thought, would explain why she fainted earlier just after she leaped from the bushes. "I don't know you…"_

'_I may be meddling with some bad guys here and…how did he do just that?' She wondered after realizing that the thing he did seemed like a magic or sort._

"_I'll be watching you. When something would happen to her, I'll come to her aid." He simply said, not answering her doubts. After placing disposing the needle, he stood up and was about to turn away before stopping. Instead, he reached under his black coat to retrieve a medium-sized dark mahogany box and a small gold key in a necklace._

"_This would be under your care. You can't open it unless I'll dispel the seal in the box," She received the box as she watched the small spinning double triangles that formed an odd triangle with kaji in the sides. She hardly believed this is happening at all. "And that would happen when she would be gone."_

"_Wait! At least tell me her name."_

"…_Hinata-hime."_

_At that, he turned around and walked towards the darkness. She vaguely caught sight of black wings that sprouted in his back before he finally vanished with the darkness. And just as he was gone, she felt her strength finally ebbing away and she fell on her knees, just in front of the unconscious woman that is now her daughter. Though she could hardly believed this and that this could probably be a very wrong decision, she can't help but feel that this might be one of fate's ironic way of replacing the child she lost. Oh, but how could she explain this to the nurses and neighbors?_

_But one thing's for sure, she would move on from her loss._

**End of Flashback**

Hinata can't stop shaking as her tears continued to flow from her eyes. Kurenai did the same though minus the shaking. Hinata just can't believe that that is the truth. After all these years that she thought they were normal…now she don't know who she is. She didn't know if ever she used to be in the good side or the other way around. What are they? What is she? She didn't know. She felt strangely out-of-place after Kurenai explained to her what had really happened. She didn't belong here. She didn't.

And yet, she felt sympathy for the person she looked up to as a mother. She felt proud for her to actually move on after the tragic event. She felt proud to be with a great woman as she is. Yet the sympathy she felt over-powered almost all of the emotions she felt. She felt so…sorry for her fate. She felt sorry for their fate.

Kurenai's arms surrounded her and soon, she found herself hugging Kurenai as both cried. Her hands gripped the back of Kurenai's blouse, afraid as if it were her lifeline. Sounds of sobbing replaced the usual soft music in the living room as Kurenai translated the embrace as the last one she would ever had to her 'daughter' and as well as a solace after all those reminiscing of hard times. But oh, she had to tell her…and she did.

"I'm so sorry…" She muttered just before sobbing once again. Hinata could only cry silently though she do make some frequent sniffs.

"I-I…I a-am t-too…"

They slept together that night, as if it was the last time they would ever do as a mother-daughter relationship. Hinata still have doubts and still confused but she tried to ignore that as of now so that she could really enjoy her companionship with her 'mother'. She's really sorry and though she must admit she waited for Sasuke's coming, she dreaded the fact that she had to be away from her.

_I…I don't know my life anymore…_

* * *

**A/N: **Too exhausted to make this better. I know it's not much but kindly bear with me. This only served as to explain things up and not much of a plot-helper chapter.

**Paranoia Stricken**** – **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I erally appreciate it.

**-Hinata Hyugga-**** - **Discontinue? Oh, but I didn't. I'm updating though during regular intervals except when I have some interruptions, which happens a lot. Okay, so not so regular after all. Eheheh…anyway, about the ItaHina…I'm not so sure about that but I would be thinking it over. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Baka Kyoko-Chan**** – **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story and as well as my other works. Thank you so much. Can't thank my readers enough.

**Emerald-Mistress**** - **Well, the 'get some sleep' line seemed quite…well, ironic? Haha, I didn't get some sleep after all because of those stupid school activities! Well, at least I updated, ne? Eheheh…thank you so much for reading and reviewing and yes, I will sleep after uploading this. No worries. (smiles)

**Mahou Inu Alex**** – **Once again, thank you for posting my story in your C2 community. Haha, thanks. Well, I didn't see the latest shippuden chapters though. I really have no more time left for that. Eheheh…well, I could but..if I will get addicted, especially in the manga, my updates would be slower, haha. Again, sorry and thanks for reading and reviewing. (grins)

**Oturan**** – **Thank you so much for thinking so and reading and reviewing. Thank you so much for sticking with this, haha. Thanks. (smiles)

**Shadow Neko Yumi**** – **Well, I have a little time to do this so this is a bit rushed. Sorry and yes, we're of the same age. (smiles nervously) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Anonymous **–Well, I really can't tell you the reason why it is called Blue Rose now. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. (grins)

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**** – **Wow, thank you so much for the compliments. I really really really appreciated it. I'm glad you think about that and wow, thank you so much. Here is my update though a little late. Tch, it's all my school's fault, dammit! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. (smiles widely)

**moonlightdemondancer**** – **Haha, same here. Glad your not 'lazy' enough to review. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Danimals21**** – **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my other works as well. Thank you so much!

**A/N to EVERYONE: **Again, sorry for the late chapters and please tell me if Kurenai was a bit OOC in this chapter, please? Sorry. Thank you once again and hopefully, I won't have to update late again. Now…off to my sleep…Zzzz….Oh, please review!


End file.
